The Pack
by Nightchaser
Summary: While visiting a planet called Linde' a weapon known as Pack is shared with Sheppard's team ... to whom life will never be the same. McShep SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N this has been floating around in McShep world for quite some time and I thought I'd share it with everyone here.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis ... yet.

The last thing Lt. Colonel John Sheppard could remember was the bright light, filling the ancient cavern and engulfing his team. There was nothing but darkness after ... darkness and emotions that filled his soul until he thought he would explode.

The next few days were just a tirade of images and feelings; fighting Ronan until they were both bruised and broken; need; possession; the coppery taste of blood on his tongue; hushed whispers; and soft skin. Until he opened sleep blurred eyes and stared around the windowless room that had served as their home for the better part of a week. McKay was curled up beside him, head nuzzled into his neck and hands restlessly moving up and down his ribs. Moving carefully so as not to wake the sleeping scientist, John glanced over his shoulder to see Teyla sleeping with her back to them facing the wall. Ronan was seated on the floor beside Rodney, sharp eyes watching the door. Even though he knew that there was something very wrong with his team, he couldn't help but feel at peace right now.

"Dex," he whispered, slowly disentangling himself from Rodney. "What's going on?"

He moved slowly until he was seated with the huge Satedan on the floor, those dark brown eyes sliding in his direction.

"Pack," came the answer.

That made absolutely no sense to John whatsoever. Pack was a weapon, something the Linderians used to protect themselves from the Wraith. That was the reason they were there in the first place, because the Athosians had traded with these shy and unusual people and Teyla could remember them speaking of a weapon. There was no way an Ancient weapon could be responsible for what was happening to them ... then again with the incidents they had had with Ancient technology so far ... oh shit.

"What is Pack?"

Ronan eyed him critically before leaning back against the bed.

"Us."

Okay. It wasn't like Ronan to be so cryptic, that was generally Teyla's job.

"Us?" He echoed.

The Runner nodded.

"You are Alpha ... leader," he said. "Teyla is Huntress ... your significant other."

That was disturbing, as Teyla would probably rip his balls off if he tried to make a move on her.

"McKay is Mate," continued Ronan.

"Mate?" asked John.

A smirk came to Dex's face.

"Your mate ... or so it would seem since you marked him as yours."

Marked? John positioned himself so he could see the slumbering Canadian on the bed and blanched when he saw the deep bite marks marring usually pale skin.

"I can't believe this ... what have they done to us?" hissed Sheppard, automatically reaching for weapons he knew weren't there.

"We asked for their defence against the Wraith," said Ronan. "And they shared it with us."

Rodney made a whimpering noise from the bed, and John found himself automatically springing to other mans side, carefully smoothing hair from his sweaty forehead. Teyla had awoken at the sudden movement, soft eyes watching the interaction between the two men, before reaching out and gently running her fingers over a particularly deep bite on McKay's throat. John felt a rumble of a growl rise up in him, and Teyla met his eyes, her own defiant. Pushing her fingers aside, John leaned down and slowly ran his tongue along the indents in the smooth skin, tasting. Rodney snuggled closer to John, his head falling back as he sought more contact on his neck. Something about laying on an uncomfortable bed on an alien planet necking his best friend while his team watched shouldn't be sexy ... but John thought it was the most erotic experience he had ever had.

"You want him." The voice was Teyla's, deep with lust and it just fueled John further. Christ she was getting off on watching him and Rodney.

Of course he wanted Rodney, he belonged to John ... his own personal property ... and he wanted the world to know that. The whole fucking universe to know that. Teyla's hands were soft as she helped him climb on top of McKay, whose eyes were half opened and sleepy. And she gently removed his shirt, then moved back as Rodney's hands slid over his chest trailing warmth and sensation after them. Lowering his head John ran his tongue over velvety skin again, slowly grinding his hips down against those of the man beneath him. Rodney's blue eyes turned nearly black with desire, and John bit down into the skin of his neck, lapping at the drops of blood that appeared around his mouth.

He didn't even bother to look up as the door was opened and several men entered the room, nor did Ronan's yell of outrage bother him. All that mattered was Rodney ready and willing, laying beneath him. And Teyla rasping pants beside them.

"Sheppard." Ronan's hands were insistent as he pulled John from McKay, and John actually growled at the huge man. Then the Linderians in the room caught his attention.

"What have you done to us?!" demanded John, leaping off the bed and getting in the face of the first man ... his name was Odane he remembered him from the first day.

"You wished to be protected from the Wraith," answered Odane, spreading his hands. "You have received such ... you are now Pack."

Teyla moved from the bed to stand beside John.

"Pack?" she whispered. "This is an incredible honor."

Odane bowed to her.

"Indeed it is ... and you are most lucky to have an Alpha that is so strong and protective of his Pack."

Her smile was full as she nodded to the short man.

"We thank you most graciously," she said.

"You are now stable enough to return to your people," said Odane. "Your Queen has been most anxious about your whereabouts."

"Queen?" growled Ronan, from where he was helping Rodney from the bed, fingers lingering on each of the other mans bites and bruises.

"Yes ... yes," said Odane. "The head of all Packs, your leader."

"You speak of Dr. Weir," said Teyla.

Odane bowed again.

"Come, we go to the Ring of the Ancestors now."


	2. Chapter 2

"They all have altered brain chemistry, however its Colonel Sheppards hormonal imbalance that worries me."

Dr. Carson Beckett placed the chart on his desk and leaned his hip against the edge, blue eyes watching as Elizabeth Weir's face paled.

"What kind of hormonal imbalance?" she asked calmly.

Honestly he thought their leader was taken everything remarkably well, despite the fact that less that four hours ago their premiere off world team had come through the 'gate dressed in animal hides and growling like animals. God, he closed his eyes against the irony of it.

"His testosterone levels are off the chart," answered Carson. "In fact I've never seen anything like it, the only reports of anything quite like this is what I've found in Dr. Janet Fraiser's notes."

"SGC's CMO?" asked Weir, approaching his desk.

"Aye that's right," he answered. "It seems that during the early days of Stargate Operations SG-1 came into contact with a virus that reverted the majority of the base back to their most primal selves."

Elizabeth nodded, after all she had to know about the virus, she had been in control of the SGC for a short period of time.

"And you think that's whats happening here?"

"No, or else Atlantis would have gone into lockdown," he said, self consciously picking the chart off the desk and flicking through it again. "Plus we've found no viral or bacterial agents in the blood."

"So its unusual brain chemistry and some extra testosterone?" Elizabeth was trying very hard to keep it together, even though Carson could see her cracking around the edges.

"Its slightly more complicated than that Elizabeth." Kate Heightmeier stood in the doorway to his office, and beside her was a small Asian woman. "This is Dr. Anaui she's head of the zoology department."

"How much more complicated?" demanded Weir, after nodding her greetings.

"It is like Dr. Beckett said, they have reverted back to a more primal mind-set," said Kate, moving further into the office. "However unlike SGC's incident they are fully coherent ... able to talk and understand language as well as engage in activities and behaviours that are normal."

"I don't think I understand."

"Simply its them ... just more instinctual ... more prone to self destructive behaviours," said Kate.

"Self destructive behaviours?" Weir was getting frustrated now, and everyone in the room could see it.

"Violence, territorisialism, promiscuality," said Kate. "In essence they are like ..."

She seemed to flounder for the right words.

"Wolves," said Dr. Anaui, stepping forward. "After seeing the results to Colonel Sheppard's blood test, and observing them together, I can only conclude they seem to be like a pack of wolves."

"A wolf pack ... Atlantis's military leader and CSO have been turned into wolves?" demanded Elizabeth, she turned to Carson. "Fix this now!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest with you Dr. Weir I canna see how," he said. "There is no safe way to counteract Sheppard's hormone levels ... and we know so little about brain chemistry as it is ... I wouldn't want to go messing around in there without the proper equipment."

"I want to see them," said Dr. Weir, folding her arms across her chest. "I never believed in werewolves as a kid and damned if I'm going to start now."

John pulled desperately at the restraints on his wrists, and then turned anger darkened eyes to the marine guarding him.

"Let me out now," he growled.

The marine looked decidedly uncomfortable, as if unsure of whether to obey an order from his CO or follow with Dr. Beckett's request.

"I can't do that sir," he finally answered, refusing to meet the other man's eyes.

"You can't keep me here," whispered John, pulling on the restraints again. "I need to see them ... just let me see them."

There was yowl from further down the infirmary, from somewhere behind the curtains. Yet John knew instinctively that it was Rodney crying out in pain, which meant that somebody was touching him ... and nobody got to touch Rodney without John's permission. With an angered cry that became a howl, John managed to wrench one of the restraints free from the bed, looking up just as the marine collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Ronan." He held out his hand, bloodied wrist and all to the Satedan who had just smashed his guard over the head with a bedpan. "Help me out of here ... Rodney ... why aren't you with Rodney?'

"I heard you yelling ..." began Ronan, but he stopped when Sheppard lunged out with his injured arm and grabbed him by the front of his scrubs. With barely concealed power Sheppard drew him closer until they were nose to nose.

"You are to protect Rodney ... you are never to leave him alone again unless he is with me." John hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Completely," whispered Ronan.

With nimble fingers they quickly had John released, and he ripped down the curtain surrounding his bed in a desperate attempt to get at the person who dared to harm McKay. There was a nurse standing on the other side of the curtain ... young and unusually pretty. John tossed her aside as if she were a piece of furniture, taking pleasure in the sickening crunch that she made as she hit the ground. There was chaos around them as medical staff called for backup and attempted to get tranquilizers ready. John knew that later ... much later ... he would feel guilt. Would regret the destruction he and Ronan had caused here. But right now the only thing that mattered was getting to Rodney and making sure that whomever had made him cry out was nothing more than a bloodied puddle on the floor.

Rodney was on the far side of the infirmary, in another cubicle surrounded by a flimsy curtain. Sheppard could sense him, could smell this man who had become more to him than anything else in this galaxy ... Christ this universe. And pulling back the curtain he saw one of Beckett's croonies in their with him. Rodney was curled up against the wall hugging his knees, and throwing insults at the man ... amazing that he could remain sarcastic and spiteful even faced with abject terror.

"Don't even think you're sticking that in me ..." McKay flailed his hands in the direction of the needle the doctor was holding. "There is no way someone who obviously wasn't good enough for the private sector is taking any bodily fluids out of me ... thats my blood and I made it!"

Then wide blue eyes met with John's and there was a whisper "...Sheppard"

Turning his full attention on the young man standing MUCH to close to Rodney, John felt his hackles rise and something thick and deep well up in his throat.

"Did you touch him?" demanded John, watching as all the colour drained from the man's face. "Did you?"

He didn't really need an answer for that, and just as the man was about to open his mouth and call for help John pounced. There was a crash as their combined weight sent them hurtling to the ground, but John didn't care as he continued to try and rip the man's trachea out with his teeth. Blood, hot and thick filled his mouth and he heard the man gasping beneath him. Pulling back he saw that he had managed to take a mouthful out of the mans neck and quickly pushed him aside, glaring up at the rest of the staff who had gathered around. It was only a matter of time until security arrived.

Crawling over to where Rodney was staring at the scene through horrified blue eyes, he grabbed the man by his short brown hair and roughly forced his head up.

"Who am I Rodney," he hissed.

Defiance flared in his eyes momentarily, and he even struggled against John's hold.

"Who am I?"

"Alpha." It was barely a whisper. "You are Alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't send us back to Earth!"

McKay was seated, cross-legged, on the floor beside the brig, blue eyes resting on the motionless forms of Sheppard and Ronan.

"Dr. Beckett seems to think that the SGC may be able to help you better than we can."

Elizabeth settled herself on the ground across from Rodney, and watched the emotions race across his face.

"Carson's an idiot." He turned his head to look at her. "I'm needed here."

"I assure you Dr. Zelenka can manage until you're better," said Weir.

"And what makes you think I'm sick?" he demanded.

She let her gaze drift to where his neck and throat were nothing but a bruised and bloodied mess. Three hours ago, when Carson had led her into the infirmary, she had found herself surrounded by chaos. Two nurses and a marine had been knocked unconscious. And ... she gulped ... that poor doctor, his throat all but ripped out.

"Colonel Sheppard nearly killed one of our people with his bare hands. And then Teyla ..."

She closed her eyes against the sudden onslaught of images. Of Teyla running her hands through the man's blood on the ground, and then smearing it over John while he tried to pull Rodney's clothes off.

"Where is Teyla?" demanded Rodney, eyes drifting back to the two men in the cell.

"She's being held in a secure location," answered Elizabeth. "Dr. Heightmeier thinks that it would be best if she remains in quarantine."

Rodney shook his head.

"Those morons will sink Atlantis back into the bottom of the ocean," he muttered. "Send me back to Earth and don't come crying when the Wraith are knocking at the door."

General Hank Landry stood at the base of the ramp, watching as the wormhole from Atlantis stabilized. It wasn't very often that their colonists from the other side of the universe dared to use their Stargate, and it worried him just how serious this situation was.

The first man that came through was a man-mountain, with long brown dreadlocks and muscles on his muscles. He was also obviously drugged to the eyeballs if the two marines supporting him were anything to go by. He nodded to them, and then glanced sideways at the tiny red-headed woman beside him, her face pulled into a tight grimace. Janet Fraiser didn't like tranquilizing her patients, and to see someone coming through the 'gate in this state must be grating at her. He nodded at the marines, who quickly hurried the man from the gateroom and to the infirmary. The next man through was walking on his own and without an escort. He was wearing the science blue of the expedition, and looking around with a mixture of awe and irritation.

"Dr. McKay." Janet stepped forwards and placed a hand on the man's arm, leading him down the ramp. "What is the reason for this medical emergency?"

"Elizabeth being paranoid as usual," he answered, though he handed her a flashdrive.

Hank knew Colonel Sheppard, and thought him a amusing and cocky flyboy. The man being led through the 'gate was nothing like the Sheppard he had met several months previously. He was wearing scrubs and his wrists were bound ... growling and swearing at the men guarding him. Hazel eyes swept down the ramp to where they were standing.

"Rodney." Sheppard's voice was hoarse and desperate.

Without a word nor hesitation McKay hurried back up the ramp, cupping Sheppard's face with surprisingly gently hands. Hank automatically looked away. Don't ask don't tell was still in place, and even though he didn't care who was sleeping with who, plausible deniability was still the way to go. Janet however didn't seem to care about public displays of affection, instead she bustled up the ramp, pushing McKay and Sheppard apart with clinical hands. Landry saw the marine's on either side Sheppard tense, but the man simply gave the tiny doctor a woeful grin as she pushed McKay in the direction of the infirmary. Sheppard was marched through after. Hank placed a hand on one of his escort's arms and the young corporal stopped.

"Is there a problem?" asked Landry.

"No sir," he answered. "Its just that everyone who has touched Dr. McKay since they came back from P3X - 510, has been ripped to shreds by the Colonel. I'm just wondering what makes the Doc so special."

It was close to midnight when the General entered the infirmary. He had read through Dr. Beckett's notes on the flashdrive several times, and winced his way through the two hours of video feed that accompanied it. All in all he decided that in all the things he had seen happen at the SGC, this was by far one of the strangest.

Janet was sat at her desk at the far end of the infirmary, staring at the computer monitor in front of her. On the gurney beside her lay Dr. McKay on his back, one arm thrown over Colonel Sheppard who was curled up beside him, head resting on the scientist's stomach.

"Um ... shouldn't they be in seperated beds?" he asked, approaching his CMO.

She looked up at him, and then glanced back at the two men.

"They were making a fuss about being seperated." She gave a shrug of her shoulders, and then an amused grin. "Plus, its nothing I haven't seen before."

He really ... really didn't want to know.

"Where are the other two?" he asked. "Ah ... Ms. Emmargan and Mr. Dex?"

"They both were cleared of any infection," answered Janet. "So they've been put in solitary."

"And you're holding Sheppard because?"

"He's the only one with obvious changes in his biochemistry," she answered. "Therefore he's easier to observe."

"Okay, and why don't you have any guards here?" demanded Landry. "The man did nearly kill three people you know?"

Janet gave the two men on the bed an affection smile.

"He's just a big pussycat."

There was a groan from the gurney, and Landry turned just in time to see Sheppard sliding his hand over McKay's groin. The scientist gasped and arched up into the touch, mouth opening to pant as the pilot crawled up his body to gently start nipping at his jaw.

"Okay, lets give the boys a bit of privacy," said Janet, jumping out of her chair and pulling the curtain closed.

Rodney tasted so good. His skin soft and salty beneath John's tongue as he licked slowly over the man's chest. Big blue eyes watched him every step of the way, causing Sheppard to groan and double his attempts in trying to make the genius moan. He wanted him so bad it was agonizing, causing his cock to throb in his scrubs and press forward seeking friction. Rodney was hard as well, hips undulating slowly to push his length against John's hand.

He wanted him, but he couldn't take him. Not now. Not without the Pack there to witness his domination.

"Rodney," he whispered. "Give in to me."

McKay's eyes widened as John pulled his scrub pants down and began to slowly mouth down his body.

"Oh," moaned Rodney, hands restlessly sliding through Sheppard's hair.

"Do you submit to me?" breathed John, lips hovering above the head of his cock. "Do you Rodney?"

"Yes," whispered McKay, as soft lips slid down his length. "God yes."


	4. Chapter 4

It took them approximately twenty four hours to realize that whatever the Atlantean's had brought through the 'gate with them was infectious.

It had all started with Colonel Carter had entered the infirmary, and upon seeing Sheppard began to growl. He had moved from his bed with the grace of a big cat, to slowly circle around her. Then, with unbelievable speed, John wrapped an arm around her throat and slammed her into the infirmary wall. With a howl, she kicked back and caught him in the shins, causing them both to crash into a gurney. It was then that Sheppard pinned Sam to the floor.

"You're Alpha?" he hissed, leaning into her.

"Yes," she answered.

Sheppard nodded slowly.

"Make your own Pack," he said. "Stay away from McKay, and we'll get along fine."

"That was the plan."

She grabbed a handful of his outrageous hair and pulled his head down, nipping at his lower lip.

"John," he said, by way of introduction.

"Oh yes, I've heard a lot about you."

They batted away the hands of marines, and stood grinning at each other like long lost friends.

Teyla and Sam were sparring. Fighting sticks swinging with unimaginable grace as two lithe and beautiful bodies sweated and intertwined in the SGC gym. John leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest, and watched them go at it. A surge of pride ran through him as Teyla took the blondes legs out from under her, causing the woman to fall to the ground.

She had recently explained to him just what their relationship was in the Pack, that he was supposed to mate with her when she was on heat, so as to continue the Pack legacy. No ... not just mate ... apparently he wouldn't be able to control himself when her body decided it was ready to be impregnated. So all around he was confused, if he was meant to be reproducing with Teyla what were all these unusual emotions surrounding Rodney? She had merely grinned at him and said that Rodney was the one in most need of protection, being Mate awarded him that protection. Which had made absolutely no sense, but he had given up trying to get anything logical out of the Athosian.

A familiar scent came to him, a mixture of musk and pine. Reminding him of cold winters and wide open spaces, bringing a lazy grin to his face. Within moments Rodney was by his side, watching the two women fight. He saw Sam turn slightly, a smirk on her beautiful face, and he immediately felt a wave of possessiveness. Grabbing McKay by the shoulders, he pushed the other man forcefully into the door frame, pinning him with nothing more than a look.

"I could take you," he whispered into Rodney's ear, making the man tremble. "I could have you right now."

He felt Rodney harden against his thigh, a shudder running through his broad frame. Christ, having this much power over another human being was heady, making John's own arousal that much sweeter.

"I'm not usually one for public displays," Rodney muttered against the skin of his throat, causing a thrill down John's spine.

"Not public," he answered. "It's Pack, Rodney ... family ... they need to know that you're mine."

Suddenly the biting wasn't enough, he needed Rodney in a way that frankly terrifies him, and he pushes him further into the door frame.

"I want you on your knees, McKay," he hissed. "I want that Alpha bitch to watch, to understand its hands off."

Dragging his gaze from the intensity in Rodney's eyes, he noticed that Teyla and Sam had stopped sparring. Instead Teyla was seated, cross legged on the mat. Sam leaning against the wall, sticks hanging loosely at her side. They're waiting for it, waiting to see if he's got the guts to dominate his mate right there in front of them.

"Now!"

With a bit more force than is entirely necessary, he pushed Rodney to his knees, running fingers through fine hair until he wrenched at the soft strands. Blue eyes met his and with a subtle move, Rodney ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Using his free hand, John quickly undid his BDU's and eased his throbbing cock out of his boxers, forcing it into Rodney's willing mouth. It felt so good, and McKay's first tentative lick had him groaning. This wasn't about pleasure though, it was about dominance, holding the scientist's head still he began fucking his mouth.

For several minutes there was nothing but the wet sound of John sliding in and out of that incredible mouth; Rodney's soft moans; and the harsh breathing of his Alpha. And then with a soft groan John shuddered and stuttered to a halt, hands still gently carding through Rodney's hair. Pulling back Rodney licked his lips, missing a trickle of semen running down his chin that John licked from his face as he too fell to his knees.

General Landry took one look at the man standing in his office and groaned to himself. Of course he had expected him to show up eventually, but within 6 hours of SG-1 becoming infected General Jack O'Neill was back in the SGC.

"Jack," said Landry, striding into the office and shaking the man's hand. "I see you've heard about our little situation."

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" demanded O'Neill.

"Because I didn't see much point, we had everything under control."

Landry sat in his chair and stared up at the man.

"Oh right, and that's why Carter ended up in a wrestling match with Sheppard?" hissed Jack.

"She's not the only one," said Hank, not really knowing how tell the man the most recent developments. "She took Dr. Janet Fraiser as her mate 45 minutes ago, and soon after that Daniel was assimilated into the Pack."

O'Neill's face was stoney, and the look in his eyes could only be described as murderous.

"So what? We have two blood thirsty groups loose in Cheyenne?" demanded Jack.

"We're considering sending them back to Pegasus," said Landry. "There's nothing that can be done for them here, and frankly we don't want this getting out into the general population."

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Jack. "You can't just send them to Atlantis like lepers."

"I'm afraid that decision has been taken out of my hands Jack," answered Hank. "They're too much of a liability here."


	5. Chapter 5

She was bleeding, a small rivulet of crimson liquid trickling down her face. Sam removed bloodied fingers from the deep cut, and then stared at her pale face in the mirror. She had lost the pack, Jack had fought her for it and she'd lost miserably. There was insistent knocking on the door to her temporary quarters, but she ignored it and continued to glare bitterly at her reflection.

A face joined hers in the glass, and Sam found herself staring into the gentle eyes of Teyla Emmargan.

"I have heard." Soft fingers pressed against the cut. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she answered.

Teyla nodded slowly.

"You have lost Pack. I can not even begin to imagine what that is like."

Sam placed her hands on the sink, and bowed her head, trying desperately not to start crying.

"It doesn't matter now," she whispered. "Jack's Alpha now."

"And you are Huntress." It was said with pride. "Your position is a very important one." Teyla took a step backwards. "You can not turn your back on your Pack, they will need your strength."

Sam nodded slowly at the Athosian. She knew that Teyla was right, that there was no way she could remain angry at Jack for being ... well Jack! He had always taken care of them, been the strong one. Of course he was Alpha.

"Has he taken Daniel as his Mate yet?" she asked.

It was only natural that he would take Daniel as Mate, he had always been Jack's only weakness.

"Yes," answered Teyla, and Sam felt a smile come to her face.

"Good," she whispered. "That's good."

Rodney had hidden himself in the SGC labs for the majority of the day, deeply mortified at everything he had been compelled to do with Sheppard. Whatever this disease was, they had to find a cure while he still had some shred of dignity. Plus he hated to think what the idiots had done to his city in his absence.

Thankfully Sheppard had decided to stay out of the way today. Then again with Jack O'Neill having taken care of the other Pack that was to be expected, they were probably off somewhere flexing their muscles and growling at each other. Neanderthals.

Speaking of Neanderthals it appeared that Ronan, in Sheppard's absence, had taken to stalking Rodney around the SGC. Oh he stayed inconspicuous, tending to just stand in the shadows and keep watch over the scientist. Until McKay couldn't handle it anymore.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, turning to the huge form standing in the corner of the lab.

"Watching," grunted Ronan.

"Why?"

The Satedan shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to."

"You have to?" demanded Rodney. "What the hell do you mean you have to? Oh my God ... did Sheppard put you up to this."

"No he did not," answered Ronan. "I have to watch you ... its what I do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In the Pack, its my duty to watch over you when Alpha isn't around." It was accompanied by another shrug.

"Oh brilliant," muttered Rodney, turning back to his work. "My own bodyguard."

"Not a bodyguard McKay," growled Ronan. "Protector ... I'm Protector."

John had respected and liked General O'Neill from the first day he had met the man, that was until he became Alpha. There was no doubt about it, whereas Carter had been close to him in physical strength, O'Neill far surpassed him. The man, while still smaller than either Ronan or his own Protector, was built like a brick wall. He was the greatest threat John had encountered since becoming Alpha.

O'Neill was watching him through weary eyes, while holding the embarrassed looking archaeologist to his side.

"We still haven't found anything that could be the cause of your behavioral changes." Dr. Fraiser came bustling into the infirmary, her eyes downcast and sad looking.

Running fingers through his hair, John nodded numbly to her. He was beginning to get used to failure.

"So what happens now?" asked Daniel, pulling slightly away from his Alpha.

"The President has decided that keeping us on Earth is to great a threat to the general population." She sounded exhausted. "And since we don't know how its being transmitted has decided to quarantine us on Atlantis."

"But what about Atlantis's population?" demanded John. "What about the people stationed there?"

Janet turned to him and gave a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry to say Colonel but more than likely they are already infected," she said. "We are being sent back through the Stargate tomorrow morning."

"And so the SGC just loses it flagship team?" demanded Jack. "And what about the Ori?"

"As it is, they would be grounded from gate travel anyway," she said. "Unfortunately this is the only way."

"And what about Mitchell?" spoked up T'leac from where he was lurking in the corner.

"Is not infected, and therefore will be remaining in the SGC," said Janet. "There's nothing I can

do gentlemen ... we leave tomorrow."

Later that night, while John was curled so tightly around him that he could barely breath, something hit Rodney so hard he literally jerked in his lovers arms.

"John," he whispered, shaking the other man awake. "I've just thought of something."

"What is it?" demanded Sheppard, his voice rough and thick.

"This ... thing ... its supposed to be a weapon against the Wraith right?" hissed McKay. '"What about if it makes us immune?"

"You mean like the Hoff?"

"Yes ... except that this actually works."

John seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and then leaned forward to capture Rodney's mouth in a deep sensual kiss.

"I think maybe we should talk to Beckett when we get back and see what he thinks," he answered when they came up for air.

"Okay," said Rodney, relaxing as Sheppard's fingers began stroking up his spine. "Good idea."

"Go to sleep McKay."

He nodded and closed his eyes as he relaxed into the pillows.

"Colonel," he whispered again, opening his eyes to stare into the other mans. "Is it supposed to make me fall in love with you."

There was a moments silence.

"I don't know Rodney." Sheppard pulled him closer. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was running down the stairs to the gateroom the moment the wormhole had stabilized, but came to a screeching halt at the influx of people into Atlantis. And in the middle of it all stood General O'Neill and John Sheppard, they were growling at each other and their eyes were wild.

"What's going on here?" demanded Elizabeth, motioning for the marines to move in closer to the group.

Sam Carter looked up from the two men, and approached her … hands up in surrender.

"We have been sent here from Earth Dr. Weir," she said. "The President believes it to dangerous to have us in such a large population."

Weir nodded, she could understand that, but it didn't mean that she necessarily wanted them on Atlantis. After all they had enough to worry about without more infected people running around the place. She gave a deep sigh and waved Carson to come closer.

"It disturbs me that the disease has spread so quickly," he said, stuffing his hands deep in his lab coat pockets. "At that rate everyone in Atlantis could be infected by the end of the week."

"Oh my God," whispered Elizabeth. "We've …"

She was cut off as O'Neill and Sheppard lunged at each, the General easily throwing his smaller opponent to the ground. The marines moved quickly, separating the two men and turning their weapons on the rest of the Packs, who automatically moved to circle their weakest members. Sam had left Elizabeth's side to pull desperately on Jack's arm, causing the man to look down at her and gave a nod.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lorne, moving to stand beside Elizabeth. "Can we even keep them here?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Weir shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she answered. "Alright I want all senior staff in the conference room for a debriefing in an hour."

Lorne nodded and walked off to help the marines herd the Packs towards the infirmary.

"They are in perfect health," said Carson. "And O'Neill is the only newly infected person to be showing any medical symptoms."

Elizabeth steepled her fingers beneath her chin and sighed.

"So we know nothing new then?" she asked.

Carson shook his head.

"However with Dr. Fraiser here our chances of actually finding a cure are much higher," he said.

"By which time we might all be infected?" muttered Elizabeth. "I'm sorry but that's not an option … I am however open to ideas."

"We could quarantine South-East pier," said Dr. Zelenka, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "A force field could be designed …"

He was cut off by Lorne.

"Why don't we just send them to the mainland?" he asked, voice quiet.

Silence filled the room, and Elizabeth could see disbelief in Carson's eyes.

"They're not lepers son!" hissed the CMO.

"They are a danger to themselves and everyone on this expedition," said Lorne, painfully aware of how much like Bates he was sounding. "Look I don't like it either, but we've got to think of the population's safety."

"And what about Athosians?" asked Zelenka. "You want them infected?"

"Of course not," said Lorne. "But …"

"But the mainland isn't an option," answered Weir. "And neither is the Alpha site, I'm not abandoning them anywhere for the Wraith to pray on."

"There is another possibility," said Carson. "I have actually been over the SGC's notes on this incident and it seems that there were many people who spent just as much time around Sheppard and the others but did not become infected."

"So?" asked Elizabeth.

"I think that some people may have a natural immunity to this disease," said Carson. "With Dr. Fraiser's help I think I can probably isolate the gene for the immunity and create an immunisation against it."

"And what about the people that are already infected?" demanded Lorne.

"I don't have an answer for them," said Carson. "Not yet."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Get started on that immunisation," she said. "Until that is done I am going to isolate them on the South-East Pier."

And with that the meeting was finished.

"I need to find a new mate."

Teyla looked up in surprise at John's whisper.

"Why?" she asked. "You have Rodney."

He shook his head, and glanced over at the large silver-haired man on the other side of the infirmary.

"I can't have Rodney, not with the General here," he whispered. "I have to take a female mate, or I could lose my job."

Her eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"But you are Alpha," she said. "It should not matter with whom you mate."

"Well it does," he answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yet General O'Neill has taken a man as his mate," she said.

"That doesn't matter, he's a General," answered John. "He has a certain amount of leeway"

"But … you are Alpha."

"Teyla, soon Beckett is going to find a cure for this … whatever this is," muttered John. "And then the military is going to come down on me like a ton of bricks … I've already done a lot more than they're comfortable with. I have to stop this before I get my ass thrown into Leavenworth."

"If you throw Rodney aside I will lose much respect in you," she said. "And the Pack will not be understanding."

"I'm not just going to throw him aside Teyla, he will still be part of Pack."

She shook her head sadly.

"You are going to tell him?"

"Yes." His voice was thick and filled with sadness. "Of course I am."

Jack O'Neill could feel the turbulence in the other Pack, and knew that something big was on the horizon. Turning to his Huntress he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Something's happening," he said, and she nodded in response.

"I think Sheppard is changing the dynamics of his Pack," she whispered.

"Oh and how is that?" he asked.

"I heard Teyla talking to Ronan while I was having my physical done," she answered. "It seems that Sheppard has decided that he would prefer a female mate."

"What?" hissed Jack. "He's a fool … That's not going to do anything but cause trouble."

John's entire Pack had been given enormous 'family' quarters in the lower level of the South-East pier. He pulled his knees up to his chest and lowered his chin to them as he watched Ronan and Teyla sleeping soundly on a bed across the room, twitching slightly in their slumber. Rodney was curled up by his side, blue eyes wide and staring up at his Alpha.

"So this is it?" whispered the Canadian, and John could hear the pain in his voice.

"I don't want to do this Rodney, but its for the best," he said. "I can't afford to lose the Atlantis expedition … you understand?"

There was a moments silence.

"No," came the answer. "But I don't have to."

With that the man slid from the bed, and padded across the room to clamber onto the bed with Ronan and Teyla. With a small grunt the Protector moved so that Rodney could curl up between them and then pulled the scientist against him. John felt a growl rise up in his throat but quickly swallowed it … Rodney wasn't his to get protective over anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronan Dex's impressive naked torso was right in front of him, golden skin and dark body hair. Reaching out nervously Rodney ran his hands over lightly over hard muscles and smooth skin, listening to the huge mans encouraging gasps. He was careful not to look the Satedan in the eye, keeping his gaze firmly on his chest not wanting to see his facial expression.

"McKay," it was a growl, and Rodney found himself looking into that ridiculously handsome face.

Ronan's eyes were dark with lust, and he gently pushed the scientist further back onto the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked the man, eyes turning to look at Teyla who was leaning against the bed head smiling softly at them.

"You have been rejected by our Alpha." Teyla's eyes turned hard as she glared at the slumbering form of John Sheppard on the other bed. "Yet you are a Mate."

"Right … so why am I about to have sex with Man-mountain here?" asked Rodney.

"Because as Protector its his duty to act as an Alpha would," she said.

"Oh," whispered McKay, letting his fingers travel over the scars covering Ronan's skin. "That's why I'm reacting like this?"

He removed one hand from the tanned flesh and gestured in the direction of his obvious erection. Teyla nodded slowly and then gently ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture.

"And Sheppard?" he asked.

"Will have to accept it." Ronan whispered from above him, and then softly lowered his lips to McKay's.

The kiss was slow and deep, leaving him breathless and clinging to as much of Ronan's golden skin as possible. Whereas Sheppard's attention had been harsh and demanding, Ronan's was tender. Shaking slightly, Rodney remained nestled in the blankets as the other man moved away.

"What …?" Rodney began, reaching for him.

"If we're going to do this, it has to be done properly," answered Ronan, placing gentle fingers on Rodney's lips. "With our Alpha awake and watching."

"Oh my God," muttered Rodney. "This is so fucked up."

Elizabeth was awoken at four in the morning by a frantic sounding Carson over the intercom. She had quickly dressed and all but ran to the infirmary, bursting through the doors and hurrying up to where the Scotsman was seated in front of his laptop.

"It's spreading," he informed her, barely looking up from the monitor.

"What?" she demanded. "But they're quarantined on the other side of Atlantis!"

"It appears that proximity doesn't matter," he answered. "And that just having a Pack in the general vicinity can affect any individual prone to this behaviour."

"So you mean this is …"

"Genetic … Yes." Carson stood up slowly and approached her. "I've gone through the DNA of everyone affected, in each one of them a normally dormant gene is activated. Now normally this would cause very few problems, but when another gene within the Mate is activated it causes a chain reaction."

"Mate?" whispered Elizabeth. "Hang on … are you telling me that all of this is happening because somebody changed Dr. McKay's DNA?"

"That's one way of putting it," said Carson with a shrug.

"And I suppose you haven't figured out how to switch the genes off?" she asked.

He shook his head and she let out a deep sigh.

"Quarantining them will have no effect at all on the spread of this at all."

"You said that its spreading. Does that mean people are already infected?"

"Only one so far," he answered, gesturing for her to follow him across the infirmary to a curtained off area. "And since he's only had contact with Rodney I'm assuming he'll be part of Sheppard's Pack."

He pushed the curtain back, and her eyes widened at the sight of the man restrained to the bed.

He had to blink his eyes several times before his vision cleared, and when it did he saw the people standing around his bed. Immediately something inside of him unclenched, and he smiled up at them. He was answered with a round of grins, and then Teyla gently placed her hand on his forehead and Rodney gripped his shoulder.

"Well Dr. Z," said Colonel Sheppard, from where he was stood at the foot of the bed. "Welcome to the family."


	8. Chapter 8

"I have received news from our spy in Atlantis." Lieutenant Pinta of the Genii said, snapping to attention in front of the desk of his commanding officer.

The older man looked up at him, liquid brown eyes searching his face for several moments before he leaned back in his chair.

"News?" questioned Commander Augustus Kolya. "What kind of news?"

"The Atlanteans recently came into contact with the Linderians, and were given the Nakenia," said Pinta.

Kolya sat up at that and found himself smiling.

The Genii themselves had visited Linde many times after discovering that they possessed a special weapon against the Wraith. Apparantly this weapon was so potent that it had stopped a culling on their planet for nearly three centuries. Something such as that would be very useful to the Genii. Yet no matter how much bartering and threatening the Genii had done, the Linderians had refused to share. But now they had shared, and with those thieves on Atlantis. Kolya had a plan, one that would kill two birds with one stone.

"The Nakenia it is established?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Pinta. "The Atlanteans are calling them Packs."

"Packs?" muttered Kolya. "Very well that is what we shall call them also."

"Very well Commander."

Kolya nodded absently.

"And the Alpha, who is he?"

There was a moments hesitation.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir."

Of course he was, it seemed that no matter what the situation Sheppard was always in the thick of it, causing trouble wherever he went. Oh well, this was Kolya's chance to cause the man more pain than ever before.

"And there is only the one Pack?"

"No sir, there are two."

"I want the Mates of both those Packs," said Kolya. "They are the ones that possess the Gift."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Pinta gave a sharp nod and quickly marched through the door. Leaving Kolya to sit there in quiet contemplation. Oh yes, he had Sheppard by the balls now.

Sam had finally been released from the south-east pier, and was actually glad to be back in a lab ... albiet not her lab. The other scientists were huddled on the other side of the room, muttering amoung themselves and obviously terrified of turning out like Zelenka. With a sigh she turned back to her computer monitor and quickly scanned through the several lines of Ancient text that had accompanied the 'gate address for Linde, not that there was anything new from the last thirty times she had read it. All that she knew was that the Ancients had been experimenting with genetic engineering, desperately trying to find a way to save the humans in the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith. Unfortunately they had discovered 'unwanted' behavioural problems, and quarantined all the humans they had infected with the Nakenia on Linde. They hadn't discovered a cure, nor really put any effort into helping the poor bastards they had changed.

For Sam though things hadn't really changed, well except for the scenery of course, she spent most of her time Jack, Daniel, and T'leac talking about past missions or just sitting around in silence. The only major difference was that whenever she woke up in the night it tended to be to Jack and Daniel having sex, which surprisingly didn't freak her out as much as she thought it would.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" The voice was unmistakable, and Sam dreaded turning around and seeing the expression on Janet's face. She may be small, but like most red heads she was a most formiddable enemy when mad.

"Was just going to get some lunch now," answered Sam, pushing away from the desk.

"Oh no you weren't," said Janet, placing her hands on her slender hips. "I know you Sam Carter, and the only time when you were eating decently was when Jonas was around."

Sam smiled at that, when Jonas Quinn had been working at the SGC she would often distract him from his awkward questions with lunch.

"I kind of miss him you know?" she muttered.

"Yeah I know," said Janet, carefully draping her arm over the other womans shoulders.

"I haven't seen you around," said Sam, automatically leaning into her ex-mates warmth. "Jack's been getting angsty about missing a member of the Pack."

"I have been holed up in the infirmary with Beckett for the past week," said Janet with a sigh. "Trying to find a way to turn off the gene."

"How are things going with Sheppard's lot?" asked Sam. "I've heard that things have been pretty quiet at home compared to whats going on over there."

"Yeah there's going to be trouble soon," said Janet. "What with Sheppard rejecting McKay, and Teyla gave me the heads up that Ronan is showing interest in taking McKay as his mate."

Crap. This was going to get very bloody very quickly, and Sam had the feeling that Sheppard was going to come out second best in this match up, which was a shame because she kind of liked the man. Well liked him before he started acting like a dick.

"Maybe we should think about bringing McKay into our Pack," said Sam, and Janet raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about taking him as your mate?"

"No, I've already got my eye on someone," said Sam. "No but Jack is allowed more than one Mate, and he's always had a thing for Rodney."

"Okay, well you can talk to Jack later." Janet hauled the blonde to her feet. "Eat first."

Getting her hands on the Wraith stunner had been surprisingly easy despite the heavy security around the armoury, and by the time anyone had noticed it missing ... her job would already been done.

Sheppard blocked another blow from Ronan and glanced over at Teyla, who gave him an encouraging nod. The heightened testosterone levels had made him stronger, more agile, and he was able to spar with the Satedan without coming out covered in bruises.

"Sheppard." Ronan's growl dragged his attention from his Huntress, and he looked up at the impressive form of his Protector.

"Yeah," he said.

Tapping the sticks against his thigh, Ronan backed away slightly.

"There is something important I need to talk to you about," he said.

Something clenched painfully in John's chest, and he felt his heart start to beat faster.

"And what would that be?" he demanded.

"I'm going to take McKay as my mate," he said.

Red flashed in front of John's eyes, and he felt himself lunging for Ronan even as Teyla grabbed him around the waist.

She was doing this for the good of her people. For the Genii.

Sliding her hands along the cool casing of the Wraith stunner she moved through the shadows of barely used corridors.

Preparing to hunt.

Rodney took another mouthful of lukewarm coffee and grimaced at the bitter taste that filled his mouth. He was alone in one of the smaller labs on the South-east pier, several levels down from their living quarters. Not only was he working down here, but he had moved a cot down and had been sleeping there aswell, needing some time alone. Not that he was alone all that often, Ronan would turn up at all hours of the day or night, standing in the doorway and just watching him. Normally it would freak him out, but surprisingly it was a comfort having someone give a damn about him for once.

She knew that Dr. McKay's shadow wouldn't be around, he was in the gym with Sheppard and Teyla, therefore the astrophycist would be alone.

Sneaking in through the door to the lab were the man had been sulking, she was pleased to see him asleep over his laptop. With a smirk on her beautiful face she aimed the stunner and fired.

She had already taken Janet Fraiser down in the public bathrooms, knowing that it was impossible to get Daniel Jackson alone. Now she had both of them, and the possible future of her people.

Elizabeth ran straight to the control room as the alarms went off all over Atlantis, and was horrified to see the stargate already activated and a puddlejumper hovering in the gateroom.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded to Chuck, who was desperately pressing on control panels.

"The stargate has been activated by the puddlejumper," answered Chuck. "And our override has been overridden."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing," he answered as the puddlejumper disappeared through the event horizon, and the stargate deactivated. "There's nothing we could do."

"Get McKay up here NOW."

Chuck looked nervous as he shook his head.

"We can't find him, he's not in Atlantis."


	9. Chapter 9

Rodney awoke to a throbbing in his temples and the inability to see anything. At first he panicked, thinking that he was blind, until he realized that it was just extremely dark wherever he was being kept. Beside him there was a shuffling noise, and then a warm hand landed on his forearm startling him.

"McKay?" The voice was soft with a hint of the South, and he knew who it was immediately.

"Janet?" he answered, straining his eyes to see the woman beside him.

"Where are we?"

There was shuffling again and he felt warmth along his side. If he wasn't absolutely terrified he would be pleased to have a gorgeous woman pressed up against him.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I can guarantee we're not on Atlantis anymore."

She gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" he asked, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You just sound like Sam when you talk like that."

That was slightly insulting.

"I have a very manly voice thank you very much," he huffed, and she chuckled again.

"Of course you do McKay," she said. "And thats not what I meant."

They fell into companiable silence, just sitting in the darkness breathing in rhythm. That was until the heavy metal door was opened and bright light filled the tiny cell, causing Rodney to cry out and cover his eyes. Beside him Janet had buried her face into his arm. And then a disturbingly familiar shape filled the doorway.

The Packs had gone into complete and utter chaos the moment the two doctors had disappeared. Carson shot another dose of tranquiliser into Ronon's IV and sighed in frustration when the huge man merely threw him a dark look and pulled against his restraints. Teyla was curled up on a chair by Ronon's side, her legs tucked underneath her and worried eyes watching the movements of her team mate. As usual she seemed to be the least affected by the recent events, even Radek had had a minor freak out that involved screaming at the infirmary staff in Czech. Though Carson didn't know whether that was because he was Pack or because he was worried he would have to do Rodney's job in a more permanent position.

"He should be fine lass," he said, dropping a hand to the woman's shoulder and she blinked up at him.

"And Colonel Sheppard?" she asked.

That was the question wasn't it? Whereas Ronon had gone insane, throwing things around and screaming for his revenge; the Colonel had sunk to his knees on the floor and gone completely silent. He hadn't uttered a single word since, instead just let himself be led to the infirmary where he had sat impassively on a bed and let himself be examined. The man had instantaneously gone into shock.

"I don't know whats wrong with the Colonel as of yet," he answered.

"I do," she whispered, and he crouched down in front of her.

"And what would that be?"

"Back on Linderia, when we first became Pack a special bond was formed between the four of us," she said. "The Colonel bonded more strongly with Dr. McKay because he took him as his mate."

"But Rodney isn't the Colonel's mate anymore," said Carson.

"In mind only," she said. "The bond is still there, it always will be. Rodney is John's mate."

"And how come General O'Neill's Pack isn't reacting in this way?" He waved back at Ronon on the bed.

O'Neill's Pack had reacted the moment McKay and Fraiser had left Atlantis, but in a very different manner to Sheppard's Pack. As soon as the wormhole had shut down the entire Pack had circled around Sam, stroking her face and neck while making soothing noises. Since then they had spent the past few hours arguing with Weir for a rescue mission, that she really didn't want to authorize. No Elizabeth as usual believed that the situation could be sorted through negotiations.

"They are more stable," she answered. "More at one with each other. Their Alpha has a stable mate, and his Pack respect him." The last was said with such bitterness that it startled Carson.

"And you don't respect Colonel Sheppard?"

Her eyes were unbelievably dark as she looked up at him.

"No."

Kolya's goons had grabbed Rodney and Janet, forcing them from their cell and into another room. The lighting was incredibly bright and the white walls and floor were sterile. They were in some sort medical facility, and there were two beds set up side by side. Two beds with huge chains and shackles attached. His stomach dropped at the sight of them.

"What are you going to do with us?" demanded McKay.

Kolya gave a soft laugh and nodded to the two Genii guards holding Janet. They roughly pushed her over to the far bed and forced her to lay down on it. She fought them the whole way, struggling and swearing at her captors.

"We want what you have," answered Kolya. "We want Pack."

"Right and how do you propose to make that work?" demanded Rodney. "You do realize that not everyone can be Pack right?"

"Oh yes," said Kolya. "That's what I had heard, so I had my scientists put a bit of research into the gene, as well as questioning the Linderians, and we have developed a way around that."

That did not sound good.

"And what would that be?" He watched as the guards chained Janet to the bed, her eyes wide with fear.

"Both you and Dr. Fraiser are Mates, the carriers of Pack," said Kolya. "The ones who turn others."

Rodney crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the man, he didn't like where this was going.

"And?"

"Sexual intercourse with a Mate will cause the mutation in any human male."

And it was then that Rodney understood the beds and shackles.

"You're going to rape us!" he exclaimed, and Kolya's smirk was all the answer he needed.

Sam felt the loss of Janet's presence in every fibre of her being. It was a constant ache and emptiness that hurt her deep.

"How ya doing?" Jack's usual drawl dragged her from her depressing throughts, and she looked up at him.

"They've got Janet," she answered. "And Elizabeth is being the bitch from hell and not letting me go after her."

"Ah," said Jack, holding up a finger. "That is why I have devised a cunning plan."

Sam raised an eyebrow, oh she knew Jack's 'cunning plans' and there success rate.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"We steal a puddlejumper, and go through the gate to wherever they took Fraiser and McKay." He placed his hands on his hips and grinned at her.

Why was it that Jack always came up with the simplest solution to any given problem?

"But what if they transferred them to another planet after they arrived?' she demanded.

"I thought you were a genius," said Jack.

"I am Jack, but I do have limitations."

"That brings me to the second part of my cunning plan," he said, and she surpressed a laugh.

"And ...?"

"We're springing Sheppard and his lot," said Jack. "I'm sure you could use Zelenka's help, and theres nothing better than a guilt ridden Alpha whose Mate has been stolen."

"You say it like you've seen it before."

"Do you remember when they took Daniel away?" he muttered.

"Which time?"

That brought another smile to his face, and he grabbed her in a one armed hug.

He resisted as much as possible as the Genii manhandled him onto the bed, and then chained his arms above his head. And then he felt nothing but fear. They weren't getting out of this one, there was no way anyone was going to rescue them in time and it wasn't like Kolya was exactly the most compassionate of men. These enormous neanderthals were going to rape them, beat them, and then rape them all over again.

He watched through horrified eyes as the guards ripped the clothes from Janet's slim frame, one of them stood by her head placing a hand over her mouth to quieten her yells and protests. Then the larger of the two men nudged her legs apart and crawled between them.

"Don't do this Kolya," begged Rodney, glaring at the man before him. "This is wrong and you know it."

"This simple act could save my people for many generations," answered Kolya.

"And what, when they're done with her their moving onto me?" demanded Rodney.

"Oh no," said Kolya. "You were the first to be infected ... I'm saving you for someone special."

"And who would that be?"

"Me."

Ronon all but vaulted off the bed when Jack released his restraints, Teyla by his side.

"Beckett?" he asked.

"Locked in a closet without his comm," answered Jack, leading the larger man through the infirmary to where Daniel and Zelenka were standing.

"We're going after the Mates?' asked Ronon.

"Yes," answered Jack, nodding to where T'leac had just appeared leading Sheppard.

The other man looked terrible, pale and gaunt without his usual boundless energy. He looked up at Jack with pain filled eyes.

"McKay?"

"We're getting him back."

And just like that, with nothing more than a brief nod, the two Packs were mobilized.


	10. Chapter 10

The explosions, when they came, seemed to awaken Rodney from a trance he had been in since they had arrived in this hell hole. So far, in the past two days, Janet had been raped six times by various men. Yet Kolya had done nothing but stroke his fingers through Rodney's hair, probably prolonging the agony and torture of the rape.

That was why he watched with nothing but impartial eyes as the cell door was thrown open and Jack O'Neill strode in covered in blood and ash. Janet gave a whimper from her bed when she saw her Alpha, and he immediately strode to her, ripping her free of the restraints. Sam followed, her eyes taking in Rodney and Janet on the beds and then the groans of the injured guards on the floor. With a growl from deep in her throat she knelt beside the first guard and snapped his neck easily with her bare hands. Thats when she looked back towards the door, a predatory gleam in her eyes. John Sheppard stood there, the limp form of an unconscious Kolya being dragged along behind him by his collar. John threw the man into the room beside Sam, and then straddled the Commanders chest and lowered his mouth to his throat. At first it was nothing more than a gentle nuzzle of lips against flesh, but then John opened his mouth and slowly sunk his teeth into the man's throat. Biting deeper and deeper he glanced over at Sam, who also lowered herself and began gnawing at Kolya's throat. And then as one they wrenched back ripping Kolya's throat out down to his spine and spitting the gore onto the ground. Their faces were covered with blood, like something out of the Discovery Channel on animal feedings, and they grabbed each other roughly kissing thoroughly at each others blood covered lips.

John was covered in blood from head to toe. It was soaked into his clothes and caused his hair to stand up is sticky spikes. Walking through the gate Sam grabbed the man and pushed him to floor, ignoring the marines and Pack members circling around them. Straddling the dark haired man, she lowered herself and licked a stripe of Kolya's blood from his neck. The taste was salty and slightly metallic, causing her to moan in pleasure. Beneath her John arched, and she began slowly licking the blood from his face, nipping at his lower lip. It was disturbing really, after all she hadn't found herself sexually aroused by a man for a very long time. But then she'd never had a blood covered Alpha of a Pack laying prone beneath her, his hands slowly running up and down her thighs, making her groan. She kissed him then, revelling in the coppery taste of his mouth, and remembering that only a couple of hours ago he had ripped a mans throat out with his teeth. That thought was a total turn on, and she lowered herself further onto the man pleased to find that he was aroused as she was. She wanted ... no needed ... this man drenched in the blood and gore of their enemy with an ache that frankly hurt.

There was a soft voice in her ear, and she was dimly aware of Janet asking her if she really wanted to do this in the Gateroom. Of course she wanted to do it in the Gateroom, what was the point of creating the strongest bond between two Packs and accepting another Packs Alpha into her body. There was no other man that she would do that for ... that she would gain pleasure from ... except Sheppard. They had created a bond early on during this whole thing, and in her eyes he was the embodiment of Alpha. With dark eyes locked on her face, John carefully pulled Janet onto the floor with them, nodding his ascent to Sam and the breath caught in her throat. Christ he knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her, let her dominate him in this ultimate act of one Pack to another. Yet he wanted her Mate there, to make it something for Janet aswell ... he was offering himself up for them. For Sam to take Janet as her mate using his body. She had never felt such admiration and respect for another human being.

Leaning over she cupped Janet's face with bloodied hands and slowly kissed the woman that was to be her Mate.

"Maybe this should be taken somewhere a bit more private," she heard Elizabeth whimpering to Jack.

With that her Alpha strode forward and forcibly pulled her off of John.

"The conference room," he said to her. "Both Pack's will be there, that'll be enough."

With a slow nod she got to her feet, and then looked to where Rodney was standing beside Zelenka, blue eyes huge. Pulling away from Jack she walked to the Canadian and kissed him softly before placing a finger to his lips.

"He's going to need you," she whispered. "He can't climax in either of us. You need to keep him focused, you need to stop him and us before it gets that far. This is for our pleasure not his." She kissed him again. "That's for you."

With that she swung around and began heading up the steps following Jack and Ronon who were all but dragging Sheppard up the gateroom steps towards the conference room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teyla sidle up to Weir.

"You want him," said Teyla. "Isn't he beautiful when he's aroused ... see why we love him ... this is why he is Alpha."

With gentle fingers she traced Elizabeth's cheek and down her neck, before sliding the back of her hand over the curve of the woman's breast. From the other side of the room Sam smelt Weir's arousal rise, and could almost imagine the wetness spreading between the woman's incredible thighs. Could imagine sliding her tongue between the folds and tasting the musky flood of the woman's passion. Yes Sam could definately see why Teyla wanted this amazing woman.

The moment the doors to the conference room slid shut, Jack pulled John's shirt from him and urged the other Alpha to lay on the floor. Once that was done Teyla slid to her knees and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the man's BDUs before sliding them from his legs, leaving Sheppard lying there naked and breathing shallowly. Then both Jack and Teyla moved away to join the rest of the Packs. With a nod to Rodney, Sam slowly removed her own clothes and then eased herself down onto the aroused man beneath her.

It felt good, unbelievably good. It had been so long since she had had a man inside her, and even though she loved women and their soft bodies, there was nothing like having hot living flesh inside of her. With a soft moan she flexed her thighs and relaxed, feeling him slide further inside. Once she could move no further, she opened her eyes and looked down at the slim form beneath her. His eyes were shut and he was biting his lip, hands clenched by his sides as he fought desperately for control over himself. He had no control of the situation, he had handed himself over to Sam, and for awhile his body belonged to her. Running her fingers slowly over his chest, she cupped his face and watched as his eyes opened.

"Alright?" she whispered, and he nodded. "Rodney!" she called not breaking eye contact with the trembling Alpha, and she felt the other man move to stand beside them. Removing her hands from Sheppard's boney hips she gestured for Rodney to join them, and he did so. Moving to sit parallel to her and cradling John's head in his lap, carding his fingers through the rapidly hardening hair.

She quelched down on her own need to move as she felt Sheppard twitch inside her as he slid two fingers into Rodney's mouth, and grabbed hold of Janet. Pulling the red head onto the floor with them. Releasing Sheppard's fingers with a final lick, Rodney leaned forward and kissed Janet who whimpered in response and clutched at his shirt. Sam found herself grinning, they were unusually beautiful together with their pale skin and gentle companionship. Rodney's hand came up and gently kneaded Janet's breast, causing the woman to gasp and press against him. Sam slowly rose up on John and gasped at the friction heating her blood, before easing back onto him watching his eyes darken. Rodney had Janet's shirt off by now and was mouthing her right breast through the black lace of her bra, and Sam felt a wave of arousal course through her. The wetness slid down her legs and she heard John's soft whimper at the sensation.

"What can we have him for?" Sam whispered into John's ear, flexing her thighs again so that he rubbed against her sweet spot.

"Everything but penetration," he answered. "Fuck they look good together."

Sam nodded in agreement, watching as Rodney carefully moved Janet's bra out of the way and gently began flicking his tongue over the bruised skin it revealed. Janet was making soft mewling noises in the back of her throat, her legs automatically spreading as she desperately fought for some friction on her groin. Leaning forward, feeling John move minutely within her wetness, she slid her hand between Janet's legs from behind. There was heat and moisture soaking into the fabric of her BDUs, and she instinctively ground her hips down against Sam's hand.

"I want you to taste her," she said to Rodney. "And then I want to taste her on you."

Rodney's eyes were filled with surprise and then lust as Sam helped Janet remove her trousars and underwear and then pushed the smaller woman to the floor.

"Are you sure?" whispered Rodney.

"Yes," answered Sam hoarsely, giving into the desire to slowly rise and then spear herself back onto John.

He moved his hips slightly so that on the next upstroke he brushed against that special spot causing her to moan, and then gave a tiny thrust so that he hit it on the way back down. Somewhere in her lust adled mind she realized that John Sheppard was very good at this, of course he was the man was the Kirk of the Pegasus galaxy. She moved again, heat settling low in her belly and causing her breasts to swell and ache with need. Reaching out almost blindly she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast, pressing into his palm desperately.

Beside her there was a moan, and she glanced over to see that Rodney had bent and spread Janet's legs. Pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs and lapping at the moisture that had gathered at the crease between groin and thigh. Janet's hips bucked desperately, and for a woman who had been raped not twelve hours before hand she seemed mighty horny. Rodney was being careful though, being sure that he didn't do anything to spook Janet and Sam was extremely grateful for that. Janet whimpered as he ran the tip of his tongue over her moist folds, fingers running through McKay's hair and over his broad shoulders as her legs widened even further to encourage that amazing mouth deeper. Turning his head Sheppard began to mouth at Janet's ankle and calf, crying out when Sam rotated her hips and then began a rhythm of steady slides up and down his heated flesh.

She was already so close, just from having John's incredible body there solely for her pleasure, and watching Janet writhing on the floor beside them. Desperately trying to pull Rodney closer, totally oblivious to anything but the man between her trembling thighs. Pulling back from her, McKay gently kissed the passion from her thighs. He was driving her insane, refusing her release yet keeping her on the edge so that she couldn't think ... couldn't breathe. It was the hottest thing she had even seen. And then her own world exploded as John's free hand slipped between them and his thumb ever so gently rubbed over her clit.

"Oh God," she moaned, back arching and hips thrusting both against his hand and onto him and she felt the tension coiling in her stomach and spine. She was so close it was painful, and her breath was coming in short gasps. He let go of her breast, grabbed her hip and held her still while he thrust roughly up into her, his fingers firmer on her clit. That was all she needed, legs instinctively spreading and internal muscles clutching him as she sought the last ounce of friction that would be her undoing. With one final thrust John hit her sweet spot and she screamed in ecstasy, as he thrust slowly into her, gentling her through the devastating aftershocks.

Her chin resting on her heaving chest, Sam shuddered and then climbed off of John hearing the man whimper as he pulled free.

"Your turn," she whispered into Janet's ear, pulling her away from Rodney and urging her to straddle Sheppard. The man's chest was heaving and he was covered in sweat, and suddenly Sam understood why he was doing this. He needed to get the respect of his Pack back, and being submissive to a Huntress was the best way to do it, she felt her heart swell with affection for this man. Sliding her hands over Janet's rounded hips, she helped the tiny woman slide down onto Sheppard, hearing Fraiser's breathing hitch as she did so.

"Not going to take long," whispered Janet.

Sam nodded to her as she watched Rodney moved to rest John's head in his lap again, fingers gently sliding over his face and neck as he soothed his desperate lover.

"Don't move," she said to Janet, before crawling across the floor to grab McKay's face and press her mouth to his. Licking her way into his mouth so that she could taste Janet on his tongue, and moaning as she did so. Pulling back she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and then each of his temples.

"Thank you," she murmered in his ear, before moving back to straddle John behind Janet. Placing her hands on the woman's hips she nodded to John, who groaned loudly and began thrusting up urgently.

"Thats it," whispered Sam, moving one hand from Janet's hip to Sheppard's thigh and gently stroking him. "Make her come."

Both John and Janet were lost in sensation. John was writhing in Rodney's lap babbling incoherently, while Janet was shaking uncontrollably against Sam. Her orgasm was sudden and devasting, body taught and flexing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. Sam saw John's body arch and knew he was on the threshold, so reaching between their bodies she took the base of his penis in her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"No," he yelled, tears filling his eyes. "No ... please."

Using her free hand she urged Janet off of him, and then waited several moments for his desperation to wane before releasing him. He lay still, sweat soaked and moaning softly.

"Rodney," she whispered, and he looked at her. "Will you do the honors."

With a nod he lowered Sheppard's head to the floor and moved between the mans legs. Grabbing John by the arms Sam hurled him into a sitting position, spread her legs and forced him to relax back against her, wrapping her arms gently around his chest and letting him bury his face in her neck.

He screamed when Rodney's lips touched him, body undulating with pleasure as he gripped tightly onto her splayed thighs. She was going to have bruises in the morning, but right now she didn't care ... there was nothing sweeter than watching an Alpha give in to his Mate. It didn't take long, Rodney bobbed his head up and down three times before John howled into her neck and began sobbing with release. Rodney cleaned him slowly with his tongue before Sam released John into his lovers arms where he started crying in ernest, body shaking with the emotional and physical stressors of it all.

A moment later she had her arms full of Janet, petting and stroking her Mate lovingly and watching as Ronon, Teyla and Zelenka slowly approached the intertwined males on the floor. Making soft crooning noises they stroked John's hair and face, their movements filled with love and adoration


	11. Chapter 11

Sam gave a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes. She had been staring at the readouts from the Ancient database about the Linderians for five hours, but so far hadn't been able to come up with anything that they didn't already know. That and she was hiding from Wier, who was pissed off firstly about the destruction they had caused on the mission; and secondly for using her conference room as a brothel. Apparantly Elizabeth had been around with air freshner five times to try and get rid of the smell of sex in the room. That thought made Sam smile.

"Found anything yet?"

She turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway, a mug of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other.

"Not a single thing," she answered, happily taking the coffee he handed to her. "What about if it can't be reversed?"

Daniel seated himself across from her, resting his chin in his hand.

"Do we want to reverse it?"

That was the question wasn't it. Part of Sam knew that they had to get back to normal, that she had to return to the SGC and help the fight against the Ori ... and Earth couldn't be without its beloved General Jack O'Neill for too long. Yet here on Atlantis she had a loving family and a beautiful woman to share her life with. Plus Sam didn't want to know what she would think of her recent actions once all this was over ... would what she did to Sheppard be considered rape? God she didn't want to think about that.

"I don't know Daniel," she answered finally. "There's a lot to consider."

He nodded his head knowingly and then stood up, holding out his hand to her.

"Come back to bed Sam ... Janet's getting lonely."

Her stomach clenched at that. If she had raped John, did that mean that she had raped Janet as well?

"Oh God ... Daniel."

With that she dropped to her knees and threw up into the bin, tears running down her cheeks as she did so.

'Sam!"

Daniel was beside her, pushing back the hair from her face and making soft noises.

"What have I done?"

She had killed a man with her teeth ... raped a good man and forced him to rape the woman she loved ... that's what she had done.

"You did what you had to do Sam," whispered Daniel. "You did the right thing, nobody is going to condemn you for that."

"I should be arrested and court maritaled."

"Come to bed," said Daniel, pulling her into a hug. "We can talk about this after you've had a decent nights rest."

She wanted them gone ... NOW!

Elizabeth had lost complete control of the situation on Atlantis and having her CSO and ranking military officer out of commission was causing a lot of problems on the base. Thankfully they hadn't had to deal with the Wraith yet, but God help them when they did finally turn up.

Today had just been the icing on the cake. They had raided a Genii outpost, and killed countless innocent civilians as well as a man wanted for crimes against humanity. And then performed sex-acts in a public room that were clearly in violation of every rule the American Military had made on the subject.

She would send a message to General Landry ASAP.

John lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Beside him Teyla was breathing softly, curled up into a tight ball with her head resting on his shoulder. On his other side Ronon and Zelenka were a bundle of interlaced arms and legs, the Czech making soft snuffling noises in his sleep. Rodney was alone on the other bed in the room, eyes wide and staring out of the huge window overlooking the ocean.

The scientist hadn't said a word since they had left the conference room, and had kept his distance from the rest of the Pack. It seemed Rodney was still upset about being thrown aside, but John had apologised ... he just wanted everything to go back to the way it had been before O'Neill had turned up.

"Go to him," mumbled Teyla, voice sleep-rough. "Your thinking is keeping me from sleeping."

With a deep sigh John crawled out from under the blankets and across the bed, attempting not to wake up Ronon and Radek. He was going to fix this tonight!

Chuck took a mouthful of coffee and leaned back in his chair, watching the screen of his laptop through sleepy eyes. There were only another three technicians on duty in the control room at this time of night, and two of them were slumped over their consoles asleep. Apart from the two Packs keeping Weir busy, not much had been going on in Atlantis the past few weeks.

He gave a yawn, but when he opened his eyes there were four red dots blinking happily on his screen.


	12. Chapter 12

Curling around the impossibly warm body, John pressed his lips to the soft skin at the back of Rodney's neck and revelled in the taste of the other man. The heedy sense of power and overwhelming affection he felt when being with the scientist flowed through him, making him shudder in arousal. Making a soft noise in the back of his throat, Rodney pushed back against him and let his head fall back to give John more soft skin to play with.

"I was an idiot," whispered John, pressing against Rodney's bulk. "I shouldn't have turned away from you."

"No you shouldn't have," answered Rodney, his voice hoarse. "Do you know how far behind I am in my work because of your macho man stunt? The whole city could have blown up because you didn't want O'Neill to know you ..."

John shut him up by sinking his teeth into the pale skin of his neck, causing the man to cry out in pain. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and he pulled back to lick at the warm droplets running down Rodney's throat. Then with rough hands he turned him around and licked desperately into his mouth.

"I want you ... now," he whispered, ignoring the full body shudder that ran through Rodney.

He had just pressed their lips together when there was a burst of static in his ear along with the frantic voice of that Canadian tech whose name he could never remember.

"Colonel Sheppard." He said. "There is a situation in the gateroom."

"Shit," muttered John, lowering his head to nip at McKay's mouth before tapping his earpiece. "I'll be right there."

He then glanced down at the man beneath him.

"Hold that thought," he whispered, and then climbed out of the bed.

"How far out are they?" asked General O'Neill, staring at the main screen and the flickering dots displayed there.

"Two weeks, sir," answered Sam, tapping at a few keys on the laptop in front of her and frowning at whatever readings she got. "Give or take."

Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"Give or take?" he asked. "Carter what the hell does that mean?"

"How many times they're going to stop along the way to feed," said McKay pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered in the control room and into Sam's personal space. "Which depends on how hungry they are."

In the moment of panic Pack had been all but forgotten, until Sam reached out to push Rodney out of her way and a low pitched growl escaped John's throat. Glancing over at the Alpha, Sam gave a small nod of her head and carefully removed her hand from McKay's arm. She then pushed her chair away from the control panel and rolled a few feet away so as to allow Rodney to access the computer. He glanced at her uncertainly.

"Um ... thanks," he said, and then turned to the readouts. "Oh this is not good."

"Rodney whats wrong?" Elizabeth who had been keeping quiet and towards the back of the group suddenly stepped forward to catch her CSO's eye.

"We have nowhere near enough power in the ZPM to hold the sheild against any sort of prolonged attack, and we're all out of drones," he answered.

"And the Daedalus is still on Earth, thats nearly two months away," said Sam, and Rodney nodded his agreement.

"Then we just have to hope that they still think Atlantis is destroyed," said Elizabeth.

"Its a bit late for that don't you think?" demanded Rodney, his voice rising with his increasing panic. "They're not just passing through the neighbourhood Elizabeth!"

"Rodney." John strode forward and placed a hand on his Mate's shoulder. "Calm down and think about this logically."

Everyone in the room expected Dr. McKay to turn around and rip John a new one. Instead he gave a deep sigh and leaned back into the Colonel's touch.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Good," answered John, nuzzling gently into Rodney's neck and licking lightly at the deep bite mark there." Thats a good boy."

Jack watched as Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she quickly looked away from the erotic scene in front of her, honestly he had never thought she would be such a prude.

"This Pack thing," she said suddenly. "Its supposed to be a weapon against the Wraith right?"

Jack looked up and caught Sam's eye, knowing that exactly the same thought had occured to her.

"We have to go back to Linde!" he exclaimed, watching as Sam hurridly got to her feet.

"Thats right," she said. "Why haven't we already looked into what defensive capabilities Pack has ... this could be the key to saving the Pegasus Galaxy ... to saving Earth."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, and saw his answer in her dark eyes.

"You have a go," she said. "Be ready to return to Linde in thirty minutes."

And with that she turned and strode from the control room.


	13. Chapter 13

Linde was as beautiful as John remembered. Wide open fields of waving green crops, surrounding a huge medieval looking fortress. It seemed unnaturally calm and surreal to say that it was the place that had started this whole mess.

A small delegation of Linderians had ridden out to meet them as soon as the Stargate had been activated, and John found his hands automatically reaching for his P90 when he noticed Odane among them. The man didn't seem to notice the movement, and in fact grinned broadly at them as he dismounted his horse.

"Friend of yours?" Jack whispered into his ear.

"Not really, sir," answered John.

Odane, followed by a tiny blond man in blue robes, strode across to warmly shake John's hand.

"We did not expect you to return so soon," he said, glancing around at those standing behind the Colonel. "And with another Pack in tow. This is most exciting."

"We're not actually here for a social visit, Odane," said John, slowly removing his sunglasses and giving the man his most intimidating stare.

It had absolutely no effect on the other Alpha.

"The Wraith are attacking our home world," said Teyla, stepping forward and bowing in respect to him. "We are in need of your help."

"Why would you need our help?" asked Ordane, glancing back at the man behind him. "Your Queen should know how to protect your people."

"Queen?" asked Jack. "What Queen?"

"He mentioned a Queen last time we were here," whispered John. "But I wasn't really paying attention … I was distracted."

Rodney immediately flushed at those words and John saw Sam throw his Mate an amused smirk.

"The Queen of the Packs," said Ordane, sounding confused. "The ruler of all Alphas."

"Don't think we have one of those," said Jack.

The look on Ordane's face would have been comical under any other circumstances.

"But you must do," said Ordane. "Whether there are Packs there is a Queen."

"You know this sounds strangely like Wraith social structure," said Sam, and everyone turned to stare at her. "With the Queen being in control of a Hive … it's just very similar."

"Maybe that's where the Wraith got the idea for their Hives," spoke up Daniel, clutching at Jack's sleeve in excitement. "What about if Packs have been around for longer than the Wraith, that would mean that it is Ancient in origin."

"It might be an evolutionary throwback," said Rodney, face glowing. "Something to do with whatever the Ancients originally evolved from."

Ordane was staring at them all as if they were insane.

"Why don't you join my Pack for the evening meal?" he asked suddenly. "You must all be tired and confused. We can discuss any questions you have to ask then."

Ordane's Mate was all but sitting on his lap, feeding him slices of roast meat and giggling whenever his Alpha touched him intimately. All around them the hundred or so members of the Pack were watching the newcomers with curiosity and wistful sighs when Jack would stroke Daniel's cheek or kiss him softly. Sam was sitting with Teyla, the two Huntresses deep in discussion and occasionally shooting John looks. Rodney was seated between himself and Ronon, looking tense and miserable despite the enormous feast in their honour.

"Alpha Sheppard," said Ordane suddenly, drawing John from his thoughts, "could I have a word with you in private?"

John nodded, and they both got to their feet. Ordane led him out of the Pack Hall and into a narrow corridor leading off into the kitchens.

"Is there a problem?" asked John.

"I have noticed the tension between yourself and Dr. McKay," answered Ordane. "Am I correct in assuming that you have not yet indulged in the pleasure of truly taking him as your Mate?"

"Haven't really had time."

Ordane gave him a small smile.

"Alpha Sheppard, if there is one thing you must learn it is this …" He leaned closer to John, "… there is always time to indulge in your Mate. He is the most important thing in the universe, do not forget that."

His arms still ached with the memory of holding Rodney close to him last night.

"I can honestly say that I won't," he answered.

"That is good," said Ordane. "There is much that we can learn form each other, and even if you have not yet discovered your Queen there is important information I can give you about fighting the Wraith. However I can not teach this to an Alpha who is without Mate, and even though I am aware that Alpha O'Neill has in fact consummated his relationship … I would much rather negotiate with yourself."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Ordane studied him for a moment.

"I would be honoured if yourself and your Pack would join with us for a Mating Ceremony this evening."

"What the hell is a Mating Ceremony?' demanded John, he had a bad feeling about this.

"While the Alpha and Mate find comfort and love within each other, the Pack bonds together in a pleasing and intimate way."

John just stared at the man, there was no way he had heard what he thought he had heard.

"You mean an orgy?' he demanded. "How many orgies do I have to go through?"


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Ordane led John into the huge room known as the Pack Hold his heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. It wasn't that he was nervous about the prospect of finally being able to mate with Rodney, no it had to do with doing it in front of a room full of strangers. Even to John himself this seemed hyprocritical after all he had had no problems pleasuring either Sam nor Janet in the conference room, but that had been with Pack ... and Pack was family.

"This is where we all become one," whispered Ordane, stretching out his arms and gesturing around the room with his outfllung hands.

The Linderian Pack Hold was beautiful, and John vaguely remembered if from the first night they had been on the planet. The walls were painted a deep blue and chanderliers holding thousands of scented candles hung from the ceilings. The hollow sound of his boots hitting the heavy wood floor echoed around the room as he dodged around the piles of silk pillows making the whole place look like a scene from Arabian Nights. It was all so strange and surreal, and the part of him that wasn't thrumming with Alpha arousal was shaking its head in disbelief. How the hell had he got here? Only two years ago he was nothing more than a glorified delivery boy on the coldest continent on Earth. Now he was a genetically modified Alpha male about to fuck his best friend in a room of aliens and his CO, he must have done something really bad in a previous life. Part of him wanted to just turn and run for the stargate, leaving this fucked up planet and request a transfer back to the Milky Way as soon as possible. Instead he just looked at Ordane and pushed his fingers through his unruly hair.

"What do I have to do?"

As soon as John had wandered off with the Linde Alpha, Rodney had been seperated from the rest of the team. Neither Ronon or Jack had been happy about this and had growled threateningly at the Linde Pack members ushering McKay out of the dining hall. Three of the tiny women who seemed to have become his own personal entourage merely giggled and continued to guide him from the room, while the eldest of the group had hurried to the two men making soft soothing noises.

"Just where do you thing you're taking me?" he demanded once they had left the dining hall and entered a narrow corridor.

"To be prepared for you Alpha," said the redhead to his left. "You are a gift ... and shall be presented to him as such."

Rodney didn't like the sound of that and promptly dug his heels into the floor, refusing to budge another inch.

"A gift?" he demanded. "This whole thing was an accident, Sheppard doesn't even want me its his stupid fucked up DNA thats forcing him to do this."

The woman scowled at that, while the other two grinned and shook their heads.

"The bond between Alpha and Mate is the strongest in all the universe. Stronger than pain, war, famine, death, or even the Wraith," she said. "He would not have taken you as Mate if those feelings had not already been present."

Something clenched inside of him making it difficult to breath and for a moment he almost panicked at the thought of invisible allergens. Several deep, shakey breaths later he finally managed to meet her green eyes.

"Feelings?" he whispered.

"Of course." She beamed as if just finding ou the solution to a very difficult equation. "The bond cannot be created ... only strengthed."

"Oh."

Her smile was serene as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Now come and get ready for the most amazing night of your life." She actually had the ordacity to blush. "Your Alpha is extremely handsome and charming. I am sure he will pleasure you greatly."

Rodney felt a shiver slide up his spine at the memory of John's harsh possessive kisses and the feeling of his lips on his skin. Closing his eyes against these imags, he gave a small nod before he felt them tugging him further down the corridor.

Naturally they were to be given a place of honour, a huge pile of dark blue cushions in the centre of the room surrounded by several bowls of sweet smelling substance that was almost definately lubricant. John had been forced to strip naked and bathe from a basin of perfumed water that had flower petals floating in it. His first thought had been Rodney's allergies and Carson's face if they had to rush Rodney back to Atlantis due to anaphylactic shock midway through intercourse. Ordane however had been quick to quell John's fears by promising that the water, lubricant, and flowers were all hypoallergenic. Then he had been forced to lay back on the cushions while Ordane's Mate, a gorgeous young man named Erdai, rubbed oil into his chest and thighs.

"Now drink this," whispered Ordane, holding a goblet of crimson liquid out to John.

"What is it?" he asked, sniffing delicately at the liquid.

"It is called Alpha's blood," said Ordane.

John immediately pulled the goblet away from his face and grimaced at the thought of drinking someone's blood, the image of Kolya's mangled throat filling his mind and making him choke on his breath.

"I don't think so."

Ordane shook his head and gently pushed the the goblet back to him.

"Its not actually blood," he laughed. "That is just its name, this is just a fermented wine made from Yekberries."

To John Yekberries didn't sound any better than Alpha's bood, but the expectant look on Ordane's face had him reaching for the goblet and taking an experimental sip.

"And what exactly does it do?" he demanded.

"It will aid you in pleasuring your Mate to his limits," answered Ordane, sharing an affectionate look with Erdai.

Oh so some sort of aphrodisiac then, though John doubted he would need any help once Rodney was in the room. With a nod of his head he placed his lips to the rim of the goblet and drank down the disguistingly sweet wine. The moment the aftertaste hit the back of his throat he felt moisture and heat envelope him, and staring down he saw Erdai's blonde curls shake slightly as he slowly bobbed his head. John was unable to bite back his moan and looked up at Ordane in confusion.

"What ...?" he managed to croack out as Erdai did something incredible with his tongue.

"You cannot take your Mate for the first time whilst on the cusp of arousal," said Ordane, moving over to gently stroke his fingers through Erdai's hair. "And in times like these you should not be alone in your pleasure, I am happy to give this to you."

Under normal circumstances John would have pushed the young man away not wanting to have someone forced to do this for him, but the heated Alpha blood rushing through his veins made him growl and arch his back. Plus it didn't seem that Erdai was being forced to do anything against his will, instead he was making happy little noises around John's erection. Every now and then his soft eyes would open and he would look up at John with lust and pleasure. Ordane also seemed to notice his reaction from his Mate.

"Is he not the most incredible creature you have ever seen?" whispered the other Alpha, his hand slowly moving up and down Erdai's back. "I have seen many beautiful mates in my lifetime and even indulged in some, but you Sheppard are easily the most exquisite Alpha in the history of Pack."

Ordane's gentle words made John moan and Erdai to make soft whimpering noises. Never in his life had anyone dared to call him beautiful to his face, but he could only guess what he look like shining with massage oil and laying on cushions in the candlelight. He didn't want to seem egotistical but he must make quite a sight. Suddenly his erection hit the back of Erdai's throat and his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, causing him to cry out in surprise and slump back against the silk.

Rodney had been bathed and scrubbed to within an inch of his life by the time he was finally draped in soft white cotton and led into the Pack Hold. It would seem that he was the last to arrive, with many couples having already claimed spaces amongst the cushions. Ordane and his Mate were already kissing deeply on the floor at the front of the room, but seperated for long enough to smile gently at him. Jack and Daniel were tightly intertwined together and were oblivious to anything outside of themselves. Janet was watching him through heavily lidded eyes as Sam slowly kissed her way around hr full breasts and Rodney felt himself harden at the memory of what the tiny doctor tasted like. Ronon was laying with Teyla, a tiny black haired woman between moaning as the took turns to stroke between her thighs. It was the huge dark form of T'leac kneeling beside the gorgeous naked form of John and whispering softly to him that caught Rodney's attention. The idea of Sheppard getting sex advice from Jack's Protector was more than a little disturbing.

"Go to him," whispered the tiny red head, pushing him gently in the small of his back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is for Elise Davidson and Aewnaur for their support :)**

Chapter 15

Pulling Rodney down onto the cushions beside him, John slowly traced over the other mans lips with his index finger shivering slightly at how soft they felt. It had been much to long since he had kissed his cantankerous scientist and the sudden urge to do so was overwhelming. Rodney's eyes were unbelievably blue as they stared deeply into John's waiting for his Alpha's next move. Leaning forward John let their lips brush slowly over each other, watching as Rodney's eyes fluttered shut.

"Rodney," he whispered, waiting until he opened his eyes to continue. "I love you."

There was no answer to that, the usually loud and obnoxious McKay was completely silent as he studied the man beside him. Rodney ducked his head, a pink blush filling his pale cheeks as he slowly untied the white robes and parted the material, exposing himself to John for the first time. The breath caught in the Colonel's throat as he took in the miles of perfect porcelin white skin his Mate possessed and reaching out he cupped one heated cheek and gently forced Rodney to look him in the eye.

An air of expectation had filled the Hold and John glanced up from Rodney to catch the eye of Jack O'Neill who was reclining against his own cushions and holding Jackson close to him. The General's face was filled with emotion and understanding and it brought warmth to John's heart that a man he respected so intensely was actually proud of him, something his own father had never been capable of. Allowing his eyes to slide to the right John found himself looking into the beautiful face of Samantha Carter, who nodded her head once and gave him a blinding smile.

Turning back to Rodney, he let his fingers stroke over his lips again.

"You're perfect," he whispered, and then leaned forward to gently run his tongue over his lower lip.

The whimper which came from McKay only served to increase John's arousal, and with careful hands he disrobed the other man and pushed him back down onto the cushions. Rodney's gaze didn't leave John's face the entire time, submission and love turning his eyes soft.

"Alpha," murmured Rodney, raising a hand to stroke down John's face breath catching when the other man turned to kiss his open palm. "My Alpha."

And it was true, Rodney may be the submissive party to this pairing but John belonged to him just as much as vice versa. The responsibility of this nearly made John flinch back from the touch except he couldn't lose Rodney, not again. Moving so as to position himself directly on top of the other man, John lowered his head to press his lips against Rodney's and allowing their bodies to slide together perfectly. McKay's lips parted with minimal coaxing and John felt his sigh against his tongue as he slipped it inside. Suddenly the universe disappeared and all that there was only him and his Mate existing in this freefall, in this partnership where words had no meaning. The bond which had been there since he had first laid eyes on the man in ugly orange parka seemed to fill the room, as if it alone kept the universe from caving in on itself. John had never felt anything so strong in his life, the incident with Chaya faded away into nothingness in comparison.

"Mate," he whispered, finally releasing Rodney's mouth. "My Mate."

Janet was laying in a nest of red cushions, slender fingers tangled in the mess of Sam's hair as the other woman placed delicate open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her right breast. She was watching the two men in the middle of the room, as they slowly kissed explored each others bodies. This was not the first orgy she had been privy to, the memory of what had occurred in the Atlantis conference room still fresh in her mind, and she had expected it to be wild and erotic. A mass of arms and legs as everyone tried to enjoy everyone else, like something you would see on the Discovery channel or more likely the Adult channel. However there was no clothes ripping or piled up mass of aroused and writhing bodies. Instead everyone had paired, or more, off and were now simply making love and teasing each other.

Beside them Jack was slowly running his tongue over Daniel's hard arousal, making the smaller man squirm and gasp beneath him. Daniel's desperate blue eyes was the last thing she saw before turning her attention back to the woman laying between her prone thighs. Sam pressed a feathery kiss to her nipple, causing Janet to moan and press her hips upwards against Carter's toned stomach. The pressure was incredible but nowhere near what she needed.

"Quiet love," whispered Sam, running a gentle hand up the inside of her thigh and teased her clit so lightly that Janet barely felt it. That didn't stop a loud moan coming from deep in her throat and her hips to buck urgently, Sam chuckled and then sucked her nipple back into her mouth. The fingers ghosting over that sweet spot between her legs were relentless as they kept up their ministrations and Janet felt wetness flood over her.

"That's it." Sam kissed her softly on the mouth. "I love it when you get wet for me."

Janet's breathing was coming in short pants now, her entire body shaking as it desperately sought climax. Sam didn't seem to be in a hurry though, a small smile lightening her beautiful face as she slowly stroked her mate.

"Sam," moaned Janet, pushing upwards with her hips and hissing in frustration when she was pushed back down into the cushions. Sam was trying to make this last, but Janet was too on edge to wait for relief and with a broken cry her back arched and she shuddered in release.

John kissed slowly over Rodney's jaw, revelling in the roughness he found there before moving down to his vulnerable throat. A shudder ran through him at the knowledge that he could kill this man right here and now if he wanted, and his own power was a huge turn on. McKay obviously knew this too, and in an incredible act of trust he ran his thick fingers through John's unruly hair and guided his mouth to that smooth pale skin. The taste of musk and salt exploded on his tongue as he slowly traced the ridges of his Mate's trachea.

"I want you," he whispered, and Rodney's fingers tightened in his hair.

"You have me," he answered. "I've always been here ... just waiting for you."

Brushing his lips to the side, John slowly sunk his teeth into the side of Rodney's neck and groaned at the soft gasps that came from his Mate. Raising his head he looked down at the discoloured patch of skin he had just been playing with.

"Now."

Pushing himself back so that he was settled on his hunches John reached for two items that had been placed beside them, one was a goblet of Alpha's blood and the other was a bowl of the local lubricant. Placing the bowl on the cushions he dipped the index finger of his left hand into the thick liquid of Alpha's blood and then smeared it across Rodney's lower lip. A soft moan escaped him when he watched McKay's tongue flick out to lick at the fluid, and then he lowered the rim of the goblet to his mouth and allowed him to take a mouthful. When Rodney was done John placed the goblet back on the floor and then dipped two fingers of his other hand into the lubricant.

"Yes," whispered Rodney, spreading his legs and settled deeper into the cushions.

John stopped for a moment so that he could look his fill at the man spread out before him, and then ran a hand up his inner thigh. With slippery fingers he circled Rodney's opening before slowly pushing one inside, there was very little resistance as McKay immediately relaxed into his touch.

"God you're so tight," moaned John, pulling out his finger and replacing it with two. "Love you so much."

"John," moaned Rodney, reaching up to run loving fingers down John's cheek. "I'm ready."

Those softly spoken words meant so much more than what they were currently doing, it was Rodney's way of letting his Alpha know that he was ready for the way his life would be after their joining. Ready to be forever linked to just one person ... to just one family. Taking McKay's mouth with his own, John quickly slicked himself and then agonizingly slowly he sunk into the tight heat of his Mate.

Giving Rodney several moments to adjust, John pulled his hips back and then slid back inside. It was perfect, amazing, and sent tingles of pleasure up John's spine making him groan in appreciation for just what this man was doing for him. Rodney was really getting into it as well, hands clenched into fists at his side and a sheen of sweat covering the skin of his throat and chest. Quickening his thrusts John reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Rodney's straining erection, beginning to stroke him at a much slower rate than that of which he moved inside him. They were both getting close, their moans and cries mixing with those coming from the others in the room and John allowed his hand to speed up.

"John." Rodney's voice was filled with emotion, as his eyes slammed shut and he gave a full body shudder. "Love ... you."

Warm fluid flowed over John's fingers and strong muscles clutched at John from the inside, causing him to throw back his head and howl in his own climax.

Ronon and Teyla came to them as they were gasping through the aftermath clutching tightly to each others bodies. Teyla moved to drape one arm over John's side, nuzzling into his neck happily and he felt a rush of affection for this tiny but extremely brave woman. It was Ronon's behaviour that was distracting John, the huge man was gently stroking Rodney's face and murmuring softly to him. Too exhausted to be jealous of someone else touching him Mate, John watched for a few minutes before remembering that his Protector had wanted Rodney as much as John had. They were Pack and Pack was family, never would he deny his family something they wanted.

"Ronon," he said, pulling Teyla into his arms as the Satedan turned to look at him. Unable to put what he wanted to say into words, John merely picked up the bowl of lubricant and handed it Ronon who accepted it with confusion. Leaning over John kissed Rodney softly on the lips and then helped him roll onto his stomach, shoving a pillow beneath his hips. It was then that Ronon seemed to get the idea and began slowly preparing Rodney, making him moan and sigh in pleasure at each careful stroke of his fingers. It was incredibly erotic watching Ronon's huge dark fingers moving against the snow white skin of McKay's posterior, before stopping and allowing the scientist to push himself back onto the digits.

"McKay." Ronon's voice was rough with arousal, coming out as almost a growl as Rodney continued to fuck himself on his fingers. Pulling them free Ronon used the rest to cover his impressive erection before pushing inside, his head thrown back and chest heaving. Rodney's eyes opened momentarily in surprise and then fluttered shut as pleasure surged through him, a sigh escaping his lips. In that instant John was able to appreciate just how beautiful his Mate truly was.

Teyla was still in his arms, her own arousal clear by the way she was panting and the small unconscious movement of her hips. He kissed slowly down her neck while kneading a perfect breast and listening to her moans of need.

"Do you want him?" he asked her, nodding in the direction of Rodney.

"Yes," she whispered, tiny fingers digging into his biceps so tightly that she would leave bruises.

"Yeah," muttered John, sliding a hand between her trembling thighs and pressing the heel of his palm against her clit.

"John." In this time of passion the depth of her Athosian accent was clear, and he watched her eyes flash as he pushed two fingers into her. "Oh."

He was more skilled in pleasuring women than he was with men, and he found her special spot on the first stroke causing her to jerk in reaction. She was gorgeous, copper coloured skin gleeming with sweat and her shoulder length hair clinging to damp skin. He continued to play her body like a finely tuned instrument as she clung to him, legs wrapping around him waist and head thrown back against the pillows. With his free hand he braced himself above her and claimed her mouth as he pulled his fingers free and slammed himself home. He swallowed her scream of pleasure, tangled his hand in the caramel waves of her hair and pulled her head back so that he could suck on her throat. There was blinding pain as she dug her fingernails into his back and he growled into her throat, raising his head to look defiantely into her eyes. Soon her body curled up around itself, arms and legs tightening around him as the powerful contractions deep inside showed her completion, and as her climax hit its peak he kissed her tenderly on the temple and slowed his thrusts to allow her to ride out the aftershocks.

Rodney was gasping beside him, eyes closed and mouth slack with pleasure. Ronon was moving slowly inside him, every now and then bending over to kiss the curve of Rodney's spine. Suddenly with a series of soft moans and shudders McKay found relief, causing Ronon to groan through three harsh thrust before stilling above the scientist.

As one the Pack curled up together, sticky and sated while their breathing evened out and they all found sleep as the rest of the Hold continued to find enjoy each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The Wraith were coming. They were only a few days out now, and they had already wasted enough time on Linde trying to get any helpful information out of the locals which had proved useless. Rodney was frustrated, okay not the usual way he was frustrated since he had spent the previous night being pleasured by just about everyone he knew, but he just wanted to know how they were supposed to fight the Wraith. The Linde had managed to survive the last four cullings with limited loses while their culture had continued to increase and expand, they had only come across this a few times in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Fully dressed and picking at a collection of sweet pastries he kept his eyes focused on the table top, refusing to look at the people who had watched his surrender the night before. It was humiliating and embarrassing to think that he had been watched while in the throes of ecstasy. Beside him Ronon was constantly placing the choice pieces of fruit on his plate, and Teyla's soft fingers would gently stroke his arm when she thought he was spooked normally he would find it creepy but now it was just Pack.

"Alright." He heard John say to Ordane. "Now how do we beat the Wraith?"

There was a soft chuckle from the Linde Alpha and snickers from those seated around the table, somehow these people finding Wraith a joke was not comforting.

"Now you will not have to," answered Ordane.

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Sam, apparently her patience had finally given out.

"That means dear Huntress that Atlantis shall forever be protected by the power of the Mates and the Queen."

Both John and Jack groaned at that.

"This Queen," said Jack, leaning back in his chair so that he could look Ordane in the eye. "How do we know who she is."

Rodney couldn't help smiling to himself as the General spoke slowly as if addressing a child or an idiot.

"Well there is the female that rules over you," said Ordane, obviously confused. "Is she not your Queen?"

"What?" demanded Rodney, finally looking up. "You mean Elizabeth? She's the one that tried to throw us out of Atlantis."

John's hazel eyes bored into him, before the Colonel finally nodded.

"I wouldn't call Elizabeth our Queen," he said slowly.

"Well the Queen can only be a female who has an attachment ... bond if you will ... with the first Mate," said Ordane, as every eye in the room turned to Rodney.

"I'm not really a people person," whispered McKay. "I don't have an attachment to any woman."

Teyla's hand tightened on his arm automatically, and he looked up in surprise to see her eyes wide and a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"Are we not close?" she asked.

"I - I suppose," he answered.

"And what about me?" asked Janet, grinning broadly at him. "After everything we've been through?"

"Umm."

Ordane let out a loud laugh at that, slapping his hands on the table.

"They cannot be Queen." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "They are Pack."

"So," said Daniel, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. "Someone who isn't already Pack but who has a bond with Rodney?"

"I can only think of Dr. Weir," said Teyla, and many around the table nodded.

"Then she is your saviour from the Wraith," said Ordane.

"He thinks I'm what?" Elizabeth sat back in her chair as she surveyed the Pack members seated around the conference table. They had only returned from the planet of Linde, the place where all of this began, about twenty minutes ago and had proceeded to drop this bomb shell on her.

"That you're the Queen of the Packs," answered Daniel. "It's quite fascinating actually, it turns out that all the Packs are split into groups and a Queen is in charge of each group, her strength depends on her bond to the original Mate of that region. Incredible."

"And he thinks its me because ...?"

"Because you're the only female who has a bond with Rodney that isn't already a Pack member," said Sam.

"What about his sister?" demanded Elizabeth. "What about the women he knew on Earth?"

"It doesn't work that way," said Daniel.

"Of course it doesn't," muttered Elizabeth. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"We wait," said John, shrugging his shoulders. "We wait until the Wraith turn up."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam Carter was extremely happy, in a fit of temporary insanity Elizabeth had given them permission to go off world with Major Lorne's team in search of sanctuary during the upcoming siege. This was the first time in several weeks that she had gone through the Stargate without the certainty of murder or sex awaiting her on the other side. To make things even better she had Jack on one side of her and Teal'c on the other as they quickly checked their gear in the gateroom, and Sam felt like she was back in the good old days of the SGC. She felt that if she were to look behind her she would see Hammond and Walter watching them from the control room. Instead Elizabeth was standing there with Janet slightly behind her, a pained look on her beautiful face. Sam knew tht her gorgeous mate was upset that she wasn't permitted to come on the mission with them. Yes Sam was perfectly aware that they were simply going on a diplomatic mission, one that would probably involve boring negotiations and an unusual friendship ceremony of some description. However Janet coming along was completely out of the question: for one she had never actually been a member of an SG team; and two she was Sam's mate and she didn't want her anywhere she could be hurt.

"Fraiser still pissed at you?" John's low drawl interrupted her musings, and she glanced sideways at him with a grin.

"I am so going to pay for this when we get back," she answered in a low whisper. "What about McKay? Is he shitty about being left behind?"

John raised an eyebrow at her and then gave a snort.

"I'm not stupid enough to tell Rodney what he can and can't do," he said, gesturing to where McKay was batting angrily at Ronon's hands as the huge man tried to attach his P-90 strap for him. "Plus Elizabeth wouldn't let me take him off the team."

"That's stupid," muttered Sam. "Jack's taken Daniel off the team, he's fully aware that having Mate out in the field is problematic to say the least."

John grimaced at that and then nodded.

"Oh I know," he said. "I'm not looking forward to this."

She couldn't stop the enormous grin that was making the muscles in her face ache, even though she knew that she wasn't getting laid for God knows how long, that didn't affect her good mood.

"Carter!" Jack was walking to where Lorne and his team were assembling. "Lets do this."

Sam patted John on the back and moved to stand between her Alpha and the eager looking Lieutenant Cadman.

They stepped through the Stargate and into blinding sunlight, forcing John to fumble on his sunglasses before he was able to take another step without falling flat on his face. The planet was pretty much like every other planet they had been to in the Pegasus Galaxy, with lots of green grass, huge trees and miles of crystal blue sky. Honestly John was getting sick of the same damn thing every time he went off world, well except for the wraith and the strange Ancient viruses that turned them all into nutters. Giving a deep sigh he nodded to Lorne and then gave the order for them to move out.

"McKay," he said, determined to remain focused on the mission and not on the man slathering himself in suncream. "Where's this settlement?"

Rodney glanced up at him and then pulled out his PDA, tapping at the screen with quick agile fingers. John watched Sam stride across the grass to stand at Rodney's shoulder and look down at the PDA, a growl automatically bubbling in his throat at the sight.

"Down boy," he heard O'Neill's amused voice in his ear, and then the older man clapped him forcefully on the shoulder.

Looking up at the General, John gave him a weary smile.

"We need to go that-a-way." Rodney swung around and pointed into the thick forest that was growing behind the gate.

"Are you sure McKay?" demanded Lorne, giving the scientist a distrustful look.

"Of course I'm sure you moron ..." began Rodney, clearly prepared to launch into a long verbal assault on the Major.

"There's a large life signs and energy reading from that direction," said Sam, moving to step between Rodney and Lorne; and oh wasn't this the best idea ever?

Ronon gave a frustrated grunt, grabbed Rodney by the vest and began dragging him in the direction of the settlement ignoring McKay's blustering complaints as he went. Turning to Lorne John gave him a careless smile.

"Looks like we're going in that direction," he said, and motioning to Teyla he followed the rest of his team into the forest.

The whirring was terrifying and unmistakable, causing everyone to grab their P-90's and point them skyward, staring up through the canopy in a desperate attempt to catch sight of the wraith dart above. Sam felt her hands beginning to shake and silently cursed her weakness, she had faced down countless Jaffa and other aliens but this extraterrestrial vampire who suck your life out of your chest had her frozen in fear. She didn't know if she had ever been so scared in her whole life, well except for that time on P3X-666 when Janet had almost been killed by that Jaffa.

"Alright," said John, the change in his voice obvious now that the military man had taken over. "These things can make you see things that aren't really there, so everyone stay cool."

Drawing in several deep breaths Sam scanned the sky above her head and the glanced around at the people standing with her in this clearing, finding herself amazed at their control. Even though they had pushed Rodney into the middle of the group, they were all standing their ground and not showing the usual panic that Pack developed if a Mate was in danger.

There was another whine and then a bright silvery light flashed through the trees and when it had cleared she saw them for the first time.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, then opened fire on the horrible green monstrosities that were stalking towards them.

There was a cry to her left and she saw Teyla hit the ground in a blast of light, obviously stunned.

"Back to the gate!" Jack yelled, his P-90 trained on the wraith as he began to walk backwards in the direction they had come.

Beside her Teal'c lifted Teyla onto his shoulder as if she weighed nothing and then started running in long gaits, following Ronon who was pulling McKay after him. Leaving her, John, Lorne and Cadman holding a line against the two remaining wraith. To focused on shooting at the enemy directly in front of her, Sam didnt notice the wraith creeping through the undercrowth to her right side until it was to late and she found herself flying through the air and hitting the solid trunk of a tree at high velocity. There was a sickening crunch that she knew was her bones breaking, and then everything got hazy around the edges. The only sound that filtered through her addled mind being the fuzzy yells of her team mates. Then she saw the figure standing above her, hand reaching down to suck her very life force from her chest and she felt panic overwhelm her.

"Colonel!" Cadman's voice penetrated into her panic, and looking up Sam saw the other woman throw her P-90 to the ground, grab the wraith by the head and with a stomach churning wrench snapped the aliens neck.

Sam lay back against the tree and stared up at the Lieutenant in shock, Cadman had to be ridiculously strong to snap a wraiths vertebra.

"Carter." John skidded to his knees at her side and started frantically pulling at her vest to try and see the extent of her injuries. "Are you alright?"

"A few broken ribs thats all," she muttered, struggling to her feet and grabbing onto Lorne for balance. "Lets go home." 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N sorry about the wait, haven't written or watched SGA for months but I am determined to finish this for you. Also I will shortly (in the next couple of days) be putting my original slash fiction on fictionpress under the pen-name Nightslasher if anyone is interested.

*****************************************************************

Laura Cadman had always known that she was different. As a child she hadn't made friends all that easy, finding that she very quickly became possessive and therefore overbearing towards people that she liked. After her disasterous stint in college, she had decided to close down the walls and distance herself from all human contact, which had worked just fine until Atlantis. Here was a small community of like-minded people and she had found herself drawn back in, especially with tiny shy Katie Brown at her side desperately trying to break down those carefully constructed walls.

So she had opened herself up, fallen for a certain Scottish doctor and in the process had her heart torn from her chest. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to cut herself off again then, and some small part of herself knew that a large part of that was being stuck in the head of a one Dr. Rodney McKay.

That was how she found herself standing in the gateroom, wiping Wraith blood (which was a disconcerting blue colour) off her hands and trying not to catch the eye of her two superior officers on the other side of the room. She didn't know what had come over her out there in the forest, only that when she had seen the Wraith leaning over Carter, reaching out for her chest, an odd sense of calm had come over her. In that moment the universe seemed to stop spinning, everything slowing almost to a stop and before she knew what was happening the creatures spine was snapping beneath her hands like a twig. At the very thought of it her hands began to shake and her stomach twisted painfully, of Christ what was she doing? She was a lieutenant in the United States Marines after all, she was trained to be a cold blooded killer and here she was falling apart after killing a Wraith of all things.

"Are you alright Cadman?" Carters voice was a surprising comfort in her ear, and Laura turned to her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you Colonel," she answered, willing her voice not to break. "It was just a shock thats all."

Carter nodded and ran her fingers through dishevelled blonde hair.

"You have no idea," whispered Carter.

Laura felt her eyes widening at that, of course how could she be so stupid, it was Carter that had nearly been eaten on the planet.

"How are you m'am?" she asked, gaze fixing on the bruise that was beginning to form on the other woman's cheek. "You probably need medical attention."

Carter had just opened her mouth to answer when a small whirlwind crossed the gateroom, lab coat flapping in her wake and a determined look on her face.

"Colonel Samantha Carter." Carter seemed to visibly flinch at the sound of her full name. "Just what were you thinking?"

Dr. Janet Fraiser reached them, cupped Carter's face in her hands and pulled her down so that their foreheads touched.

"It was the Wraith Janet," she whispered. "They're more horrible than I ever imagined."

"I could feel it," muttered Janet. "God I could feel your fear."

With a trembling hand Carter stroked Janet's red hair and then dropped a soft kiss to her lips, a move that was so incredible intimate that Laura turned around with a heated face. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder causing Laura to swing around to see General O'Neill standing behind her with a grim look on his face.

"I think there's something you're not telling us Lieutenant," he said, his voice gentle even if his eyes were harsh. "Don't you?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about sir," she answered, half of her wanting to shrug away his hand while the other half wanted to fling herself into his arms and sob like a little girl. There was something about this handsome middle-aged man that soothed and calmed her, made her soul ache in a way that she didn't quite understand.

"How long have you been Pack?" he questioned.

"I don't think I am sir," she said. "I don't have the altered biochemistry like the rest of you, nor do I have the urge to sleep with McKay."

"Hey!" Mckay's cry could be heard through the gateroom and probably up into the control centre, as could the soft chuckling of Colonel Sheppard. Looking over at them she noticed that Sheppard had gathered McKay into his arms and was whispering, probably something obscene, into his ear.

"Oh no Lieutenant I don't just think you're Pack," he said, bending down to look her in the eye. "I think you're our Queen."


	19. Chapter 19

Each strong thrust hit that sweet spot deep inside his body, causing stars to flash across his vision. He ran his hands over skin covered in a sheen of sweat, feeling the muscles tense and then relax beneath the velvety flesh.

"John," he moaned softly, pressing his lips to the other mans collar bone and feeling his whole body tremble as the fingers clutching at his hips slid around to pull him further up off the bed.

"God." Sharp teeth nipped at his shoulder causing him to gasp at the pain which quickly morphed into pleasure. "Rod-ney."

Sliding his hands up over John's shoulders and into his impossible hair turned damp from the exertions of the two previous rounds before this one, gently pulling his head away from his neck so that they could devour each others mouths. Rodney had to admit that he hadn't exactly been the most sexually active man before Atlantis but he had never thought of himself as having missed out on anything, he had been oh so wrong. Sheppard's hands on his skin, their tongues tangling wetly together, and the other man pushing steadily in and then out; it was more erotic pleasure than he had ever believed was possible.

It wasn't very often that they got the whole Hold to themselves as generally Ronan or Teyla were in their meditating or working out, even Zelenka had stopped spending so much time in the labs and made an attempt to spend time with the Pack. This afternoon however all three of them were on the mainland setting up an irrigation system for the Athosians, and so John had managed to lure him out of the lab by telling him that a new way to brew the coffee had just been discovered. It turned out that John Sheppard was very good at lying, he was also very good at making up for it.

With a soft groan Rodney hitched his leg further up John's waist, desperately trying to increase the angle so that he could find the release that was building up inside. God he was so close and John, being the bastard that he was, was holding him off for as long as possible. Though he knew that they were both getting close to climax, their bodies rocking together in increasingly shallow thrusts as gasps and groans filled the room. He was so lost in sensations that he didn't notice the door slide open, nor the presence in the room before the bed dipped. A hand ran softly through his hair, and he moved his head so as to nuzzle into Sam's palm before slowly opening his eyes and glaring at her, part of him embarrassed that John didn't seem to want to stop despite the Huntress in the room.

''What' he mouthed at her, ignoring the teasing smile on her face.

"Elizabeth and Carson have agreed to let Janet conduct tests on Cadman to see if there are any physiological differences now that she's the Queen," said Sam, obviously trying to keep her voice light so as not to break the mood in the room.

"Physiological?" muttered Rodney, his eyes closing as John captured his mouth again.

Sam's hand continued stroking through his hair as he kissed John languidly, a familiar tingling sensation starting in the back of his legs and base of spine as his orgasm started to build up.

"They think she might have a rogue hormone in her system," answered Sam, fingers grazing his cheek so as to linger at the corner of his mouth.

John's thrusts were becoming rougher as she talked, and it disturbed Rodney because he had always known his Alpha found technobabble a turn-on. Not that it mattered because at that moment every muscle in his body tensed and his back arched as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. The last part of his brain that was remaining active throughout this was aware of John climaxing at the same time.

"So," said John, turning his head to look at her. "When is this happening?"

Sam gave Rodney's hair a friendly tousle and stood up from the bed.

"Any minute now," she answered. "So you two boys get cleaned up and meet me there, I'll hold Janet off until you arrive."

With that she tapped John on the cheek and left the room, the door wooshing shut behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

The biggest difference Carson had needed to get used to since coming to Atlantis wasn't the life-sucking alien vampires nor the unusual technology, no it was conducting a routine blood test with a dozen people watching your every move. Lieutenant Cadman was seated on a bed a concerned look on her face while he carefully filled the viles with her blood, while what seemed like the rest of Atlantis filled the infirmary.

"Does it look any different." The voice in his ear was distinctly Elizabeth, and even though he had a number of witty retorts resting on his tongue he decided that it wasn't her fault she was stupid.

Holding the vile up to the light he made a show of examining it before handing it to Dr. Fraiser at his side. "No ... but we'll have to do more tests on it."

He watched as Elizabeth slowly nodded her head and then stepped back as General O'Neill moved forwards. Carson didn't know why he always seemed to become very nervous around the General but it was something which had been happening since the first time he had met the man in Antartica. Maybe it was because he had nearly killed both him and Colonel Sheppard that fateful afternoon, or whether it was due to the man's incredible reputation and very presence ... no matter what he became a blubbering idiot whenever he was around.

"So have you had any sudden inspiration on how we're going to kill these bastards?" Gentle hands appeared on Carson's shoulders as the General moved him aside so that he could be face-to-face with Cadman. "Because we really need it right now."

Cadman shook her head and grimaced at the look on her CO's face. "I'm sorry sir but I can't tell you anything more."

"But in the forest you knew what to do," spoke up Carter. "What about that?"

It was at this moment that Carson realized that O'Neill's hands hadn't left his shoulders and instead were kneading them gently, immediately his face heated and he ducked away from both those distracting fingers and the several pairs of amused eyes watching him.

"I'm not sure m'am," answered Cadman. "I didn't exactly know what I was doing, it just happened really."

"Lieutenant you killed a Wraith with your bare hands," said Sheppard. "Things like that don't 'just happen'."

She shrugged and began climbing down from the bed. "Well this time it did, I don't know what happened and I don't know whats happening to me. More importantly I don't know how to stop the Wraith."

"That's alright love." Carson patted her arm awkwardly, unsure how one comforted their ex-girlfriend in this situation. "Everything in time."

"We don't have any time." Elizabeth had her arms folded across her generous chest defensively. "The Wraith will be here in eight days."

"I'll try." Cadman sounded tired and resigned. "I promise m'am I'll try anything."

*

"What's that?"

Carson nearly fell off his stool as the deep voice filled the silent infirmary, only then realizing that it was nearly three in the morning and he hadn't moved in nearly eight hours. Suddenly his eyes started to sting causing him to rub them, disjointed patterns and colours flashing through his vision as he did so. Strong hands began to massage the back of his neck and before he knew what he was doing Carson let his head fall forward and a soft moan escaped him. What the hell was going on? Carson Beckett wasn't gay, had never really had any romantic or sexual feelings towards another man until this particular General had strode into his life.

"Its a computer model of the gene which has appeared in Rodney and Janet's blood," he answered, not even recognizing his own voice. "According to the Ancient database we've discovered here, this gene was developed by the Ancients in an attempt to find an ultimate weapon against the Wraith."

There was a low rumble of laughter from behind him.

"You know I didn't actually understand a word of that," muttered O'Neill, dipping his head to gently suck on the side of his throat. "Not that it really matters."

"I'm not Pack!" He stumbled to his feet, almost falling over as his numb legs refused to work properly. "I've tested my DNA nothings changed."

"But from what I can gather from your babbling the other day only Janet and McKay's DNA has changed," whispered O'Neill, throwing a steadying arm around his waist. "Me an Sheppard only have different hormone levels and everyone else is pretty much the same."

"Yes," answered Carson slowly. "But I'm not Pack!"

He couldn't believe he was saying it even as he was melting into the embrace, head falling back to give O'Neill's mouth more skin to play with.

"Are you sure about that?" asked O'Neill, sucking lightly on his pulse point. "Because your body seems to think you are."

That was it! He was a medical doctor it was his job to discover what was wrong with peoples bodies and his own unusual reaction to this particular seduction was just another piece in the puzzle. Except the only answer which seemed to fit was that he had somehow become Pack, which honestly given the amount of time he was spending around them should have been obvious, Fraiser had been changed within only a few hours of being around Rodney. There was however one problem with this scenerio.

"You already have a Mate," he said, pushing O'Neill away. "Daniel Jackson remember?"

"He knows." O'Neill pulled him forcefully into his arms and kissed him. "He approves."


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth Weir glanced up from the badly written mission report on her monitor when her office door slid open, smiling warmly when she saw an exhausted looking Carson standing in front of her.

"Carson." She gestured for him to take a sit down. "Have you found anything?"

His entire face and down his neck suddenly flushed a deep pink.

"Yes and no," he answered, refusing to meet her concerned look. "There isn't anything different about the Lieutenant's blood, nothing at all and I've redone the tests three times just to make sure. I don't have any explanation for the sudden increase in physical strength nor the fact that the Pack's seem to believe she is their Queen. In all honesty Elizabeth I think this is more a mental than a physical situation."

Nodding her head Elizabeth pushed her laptop aside and resting her elbows on the desk steepled her fingers beneath her chin. This was becoming more and more confusing by the second, it was almost as if several different problems were attacking these people with some of them having changed DNA and some having heightened hormone levels whilst others had absolutely no changes what so ever. To make matters even more strange Cadman didn't seem to be displaying any of the behaviours that other members of the Packs were.

"Was there anything else?" she finally asked, unable to keep the weariness from her voice.

"Yes ... um ... it would appear that I've become compromised." Elizabeth felt her heart drop at those careful words. "We should have all expected it really since it seems that exposure to the Packs, and mostly Rodney, causes the transformation and I've spent more time around them than anyone else."

It was true, but that meant that surely she was going to be turned into Pack aswell since she had spent so many hours examining and interrogating them in the best interests of Atlantis. There was no way they could afford to lose everyone on this bloody mission to this ... this ... whatever the hell it was!

"You can't," she said. "Its not exceptable Carson the Wraith are a week away and we need you to help find this weapon hidden somewhere inside Lieutenant Cadman, I can't let this happen."

He squirmed nervously in his chair, face turning an even deeper red as he did so.

"Its to late," he whispered. "What's happened has happened. Tonight I've been informed that I'm going to be taken as a mate."

"What?! A mate to whom Carson?" she demanded, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace. "Please don't tell me I have another Pack to contend with!"

"General O'Neill." He seemed as surprised to be saying it as she was to hear it. "I'll be General O'Neill's mate."

*

"You need to close your mind." Teyla was whispering soothing words to her as they sat on mats in her room. "Try not to think about anything."

Laura cracked open one eye and glared at the meditating form of the first Huntress, how in Pegasus did she expect her to try and relax when there was so much to worry about? She had just found out that she was Pack, the Wraith were seven days away and there was unusual, dark turbulence coming from O'Neill's Pack that was both arousing and exciting.

"I can't do this," she said, stretching her legs out in front of her. "I've never been the type to meditate, honestly I'd rather just go for a run."

"That would not be productive." Teyla hadn't even opened her eyes. "The knowledge to save Atlantis is locked somewhere inside of you, this is the way to retrieve it."

"Yeah but we don't know that," answered Laura. "Colonel Sheppard told me that Odane said when the time comes we'll know."

Opening her eyes Teyla gave her a sharp look. "This is correct."

"So maybe this knowledge isn't supposed to pop up until the Wraith are here." She shrugged her shoulders. "Like its directly related to their presence."

*

Dr. Daniel Jackson was kissing him, soft gentle kisses that were both terrifying and exhilirating. His tongue was a sly tease and the slender muscular body pushing him down into the bed felt fantastic to hold onto and press his naked flesh against. There was just the three of them in the Pack hold, O'Neill resing on the bed beside them lust darkened eyes watching them closely. With a low keening sound Daniel pulled away from his mouth, pressing his face into Carson's shoulder as his hips began to roll against his thigh leaving a trail of wetness as Carson buried his fingers in his damp brown hair.

"Now," he heard O'Neill rasp. "Now Daniel."

Carson felt the other man nod into his shoulder before levering himself up onto his knees, straddling his hips and stroking his face with one hand.

"Jack," whispered Daniel, holding out his hand which O'Neill placed some lubricant on and gently applying it to Carson's impressive erection.

He pushed his hips upwards into the friction, whimpering desperately when Daniel pulled his hand down to the base to hold him steady. Tightness enveloped him as Daniel began to bare down, the head popping easily through the loosened ring of muscle even as those blue eyes rolled back and the man moaned.

"Oh God!" Carson couldn't help but cry out as Daniel slid down so that his pert buttocks rested on his hips. "Oh my God!"

Daniel in turn had become inarticulate, nothing but glutteral moans and cries escaping him as he slowly began to rise up and down. Each movement caused an electric pulse up his spine, hands coming to rest on those slim hips as Daniel started moving faster and with his head thrown back and skin gleaming with sweat he was the most beautiful thing Carson had ever seen.

"I'm not going to last," moaned Daniel, hips starting to rock shallowly with sensation. "Fuck."

With strong hands O'Neill pulled Daniel away, causing Carson to yell in protest his hands scrabbling for purchase on Daniel's slippery skin. Daniel in turn was writhing urgently as he was placed on his back, grabbing at the General and pleading for completion as his legs were opened wide and held up by O'Neill. In that moment Carson realized he was being presented, almost like a fucking gift by their Alpha and he surged forwards to push back into that welcoming body O'Neill swallowing Daniel's scream as he devoured his mouth. He wasn't able to stop then, thrusting with all his might while Daniel screamed constantly in ecstasy and he clamped down on Carson, pulsing over his own stomach and chest. Carson kept moving, driven by his baser instincts as he threw back his own head and yelled in completion.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack O'Neill had taken another Mate. It was crazy, hot and John didn't know exactly how he felt about it. Ever since the General became Alpha of the other Pack the two of them had been in friendly competition with each, neither giving ground but always coming to an understanding. Did this then mean that if O'Neill had two Mates he was expected to do the same? In all honestly John didn't know if he wanted another Mate, Rodney was more than enough both in and out of the bedroom.

"You're worrying too much." Carter was sitting across from him in the mess, chewing on a not-apple and watching him with an amused smirk on her face. "Just because Jack's got the stamina of a bull doesn't mean anyone accepts you to do the same."

Unable to think of a come-back to her needling he merely threw her a dark look and continued to push his chunk of mystery meat around his plate, wondering whether the purplish coloured flesh came from the six legged zebra's from the mainland or the scaled rhinos from Istania.

"He's not still moping is he?" Rodney dropped his tray onto the table and fell into his chair with all the grace of a dancing elephant. "Don't tell me you were hoping to get Carson into our bed? Because seriously Ronon is more than enough to fulfill your threesome fantasy."

Sam's head whipped around so that she could stare at him, one eyebrow raised and surprised smile lighting her features.

"Ronon?" she laughed. "Seriously you get Ronon in on the act?"

"Its only been a couple of times." John stared at Rodney hoping that would be sufficient to silence him. "And I don't remember you complaining."

Rodney shrugged and stuffed a forkful of mystery meat into his mouth. "Well of course I wasn't complaining, that neanderthal is incredibly well endowed I would be an idiot to say no."

Sam was laughing outright now, not even bothering to smother her loud chuckling until she gave out a spectacular snort which only seemed to make her laugh ever louder. By now everyone in the mess had turned to see what was going on, most of them realizing that it had to be someting Pack related and returned to their meals while others still seemed to be waiting to see if somebody got thrown onto a table and fucked.

"What are you all looking at!" John got to his feet angrily pulling a complaining Rodney up with him, and then in front of eighty people pulled his Mate into such a passionate kiss the air almost crackled with it. "Happy now?"

He pushed Rodney back down into his chair before storming from the mess, Rodney's yells and Sam's laughing following him out of the door.

*

"They've stopped again." Chuck pointed with a trembling finger at the display where the dots seemed to be halted in a nearby system. "Which means that they must be hungry."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair, she knew that it was wrong to feel relieved about the Wraith stopping to feed but it bought them at least another day ... possibly two depending on how large the culling was going to be, which was twenty-four more hours to get the secret of Pack out of Lieutenant Cadman. The poor woman was trying everything she could think of to bring those latent abilities out, everything from meditation to some of Carson's scarier pieces of Ancient tech. Elizabeth had been doing her bit too, as the only person other than Dr. Jackson on the base who could read Ancient she had took it upon herself to go through the Atlantis database entry by entry to find anything related to Pack.

"That's good to know." She patted him lightly on the shoulder and then turned to walk back through the control room into her office.

They were almost completely out of ammo, their only line of defence was two months away and the Wraith were just over a week away. In all honesty she couldn't see how they were going to get out of this one, the last time they had been in a seige situation Earth had sent a specialist team through and a large number of nuclear bombs and even then they had nearly been beaten. If it wasn't for the combined genius of Rodney and Radek they would all be dried up husks on a Wraith cruiser somewhere, and that was a truely horrifying thought.

"Dr. Weir?" Janet Fraiser came striding into her office, her lab coat longer than her skirt and her heels clicking on the hard flooring. "We still haven't been able to find anything different about Lieutenant Cadman's physiology."

Elizabeth tapped her fingernails against her desk, she had expected as much but hadn't really wanted to believe it.

"That's alright Janet," she said, leaning back in her chair. "We'll just have to keep trying to find something in the database."

"Well that's actually the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Janet shoved her hands deep into her lab coat pockets. "I think that maybe we're looking for the wrong thing on the database."

"In what way?" asked Elizabeth.

"When we were kidnapped by the Genii, Kolya would talk about some secret weapon he was hoping to use," answered Janet, fidgeting from one foot to the other. "He called it the Nakenia."


	23. Chapter 23

The alarms, when they finally came, caused the whole of Atlantis to stop in its tracks and every person within to stare at the sky as if able to see the oncoming storm. Samantha Carter however was not one of these people, after working in the SGC for nine years the sound of klaxons and alarms ringing down the hallways didn't even make her falter. Instead she continued through the corridors, laptop under her arm whilst dodging the statues which had once been Atlantean residents.

In the control room she found Chuck and Zelenka holding a hushed argument whilst surrounded by monitors and various pieces of the DHD which they were taking apart in a desperate bid to find parts to repair the Chair. She allowed herself a moments pause in which to be proud of being a member of this team which were prepared to stand and fight against unbelievable odds right to the very end.

"Colonel Carter." Elizabeth's voice cut through her musings, and she turned to see the woman standing in the glass doorway to her office. "You had something to show me?"

"Yes," answered Sam, stepping past her so that she could put the computer onto the desk and flip open the screen. "I found it in the database."

Elizabeth followed her into the office, the door sliding shut silently behind her as she slowly approached the desk.

"Found what exactly?" she asked, squinting down at the lines and lines of Ancient text scrolling over the screen.

"Nakenia." Sam perched herself on the corner of the desk, folding her arms across her chest and watching as the other woman started tapping away. "It must be what the Ancients called Pack."

The door suddenly slid open and Chuck ran in at full tilt, his arms flailing around as he attempted to come to a stop without crashing into the desk. For a moment he just stood there, hands on his hips and gasping for breath.

"Whats happened?" demanded Elizabeth, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Chuck?"

He lifted his head and Sam could see that there was fear etched so deeply into his face that it was creating shadows in his eyes.

"Darts," he whispered. "Incoming darts."

"The first wave." Elizabeth was already running out of the office. "We're under attack."

*

John was career military, trained to follow direct orders given by his superiors ... which was why when Elizabeth gave the order for all pilots to head straight to the jumperbay he should done just that. Instead he found himself in the main labs pressing Rodney gently into the wall and kissing him as if he wasn't going to ever see him, which was probably a likely thing right now.

"Don't you dare ..." Rodney's angry words were paused by another kiss. "... go out there and be suicidal. I know you've got a death wish but please try and suppress it today."

He had no idea, he really didn't and that both scared and charmed John.

"You give me something to live for," he whispered, holding Rodney's blue gaze and urging him to understand. "For the first time in my life I've got something to come home for."

There were tears in those blue eyes, and the last thing John ever wanted was to see Rodney cry for him. Whatever they were it wasn't just Pack no virus could cause this sort of response, could make him love so fiercely that he would sacrifice the whole universe just for one person.

"Then come home." Raising one hand he gently stroked John's cheek.

"Don't I always?" John gave him a mega-watt smile.

Rodney didn't even answer, instead he kissed John softly and then pushed him away.

It was time to face the music.


End file.
